The Fox's Eyes
by Applesauce18
Summary: Naruto and Hinata left the village. it's been ten years, will their old teammates ever find them? And if they do, will they be prepared for the surprise meeting them? obvious parings - NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema-  - On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Departure

~Chapter 1~

Inspired by BlueRoseFox's story on that I thoroughly enjoyed, and encourage you to read as well - fanfiction . net/s/4956040/1 (without the spaces)

Disclaimer- I own nothing! Just the idea's that came out of my own nutty brain!

I know most of you would be able to figure this out, but I'll put it on here anyway

Bold text- the kyuubi

Italicized text- thoughts

* * *

Naruto is seventeen, he had managed to keep his best friend, Sasuke, in Kohona, a year later he left for two years to train with ero-sennin, and then he lived in the village for another two years. Few things had changed in those five years, well, besides the fact that all of the Kohona 12 (the rookie nine and team gai) had grown up, all of them had become jounin, Sasuke and Naruto had been offered Positions as ANBU. Both denied the offer.

The five years had been good. That is, until Jiraiya died. For Naruto, it was like he had lost another grandfather (the other being the Third) It had been two week after the news when Naruto made his decision. While he was in mourning, it was as if the insults of being called a monster and demon had multiplied. So that night, he wrote a letter, packed his things, left the letter and his keys on the table, and left for the gates.

* * *

Hinata is 17, she finally was able to surpass her limits and become a jounin, but she instead of being praised, accepted, she was still called a failure, weak, and a coward, comparing her to Hinabi, her younger sister. After everything she had done, she still wasn't good enough. Still unable to tell one ninja that she admired him for more than a decade, and that she had fallen in love with him, and wanted to be with him.

That night, her father went to the next level of discouraging his daughter; so, at midnight, she packed her stuff, wrote a note, and left for the gates, tears in her eyes.

* * *

"**So you're running away. . . Kit?"** It was more of a statement, the question was just a reassurance that the boy was listening.

"_It's NOT running away!"_ Naruto mentally screamed back in defiance.

"**I see, so what you're doing would be called?"**

"_…_" Naruto was silent

"**Humph**" smirked the fox, "**what happened to the baka who is going to become Hokage? Hmm?..**"

_"He disappeared two weeks ago."_ Tears filled Naurto's sapphire eyes as he looked at the gate. It didn't last long, however, as he was knocked to the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" the women looked to see who she had run into, as she turned a shade of pink, "N-Naruto-kun?!"

Bewildered, he looked at the girl, "Umm.. Hinata, could you get off me?"

Her pink face quickly turned a deep shade of scarlet, "Oh," getting up, "I-I'm r-really s-sorry, N-Naruto-kun"

They both stood in the silence, trying to think of something to say. Hinata started pushing her two pointer fingers together. She noticed That Naruto had a rather bulky backpack on, "umm.. N-Naruto-kun, what are you doing with a backpack standing outside the gates? Do you have a mission?" Naruto looked at her, sighed, and turned to look at the stars.

"I'm leaving."

"I'm leaving too," Hinata said quietly. They both were surprised at the words. Naruto turned, startled, and noticed, as if for the first time, that she too had a backpack, filled to burst. He smiled softly.

"Then let's go together." He took her hand, somehow Hinata blushed even deeper, and they left.


	2. Chapter 2: Gathering

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- all characters, setting, and original plot belong to Masashi Kishimoto. How I twisted the plot came out of my own strange head.

thank you for reviewing!! it made my stressfull week seem lighter!!

* * *

The Kohona 12 was all together, eating. Technically, they were the Kohona 10 now. They were considered some of the most powerful ninjas in all the elemental countries. Sasuke's sigh filled the silence.

"It's been ten years. . ." all looked at the raven haired ninja, "We should stop believing that their just going to walk back into the village."

"What are you saying Sasuke?!" his wife, Sakura, inquired, "That we just give up?!"

"No," was his haste answer, "I think we should just stop trying so hard; Hinata is one of the best trackers, she has hidden herself and Naruto well, but one day they may let down their guard. When we find that lead we go after it, but not wholeheartedly. I don't think we can deal with much more disappointment…" They all nodded slowly, thinking about all the dead end they had encountered. Starting from they day they left

------------------------------------------ Flashback------------------------------------------

Sasuke stood outside his teammate's door, knocking for the eight time. He waited. He tried the door handle, to his surprise, it was unlocked. "_What? Naruto never leaves his door open, it's one of the few sensible things he does."_

"Hey dobe! We have to go to the Hokage! Get up!" He yelled into the apartment. His eyes searched the room. He was getting nervous, it was completely empty. Finally, his eyes found the letter and keys on the table. He quickly read, his eyes widening. His hand clutching the letter as he ran to the Hokage's office.

He dashed through the door, past his pink-haired teammate and slouching sensei. "Tsunade-sama!!" Suddenly, the Hokage had a panting Sasuke and letter in front of her. The look on his face worried Tsunade, and told her to quickly read the paper. Her eyes widened.

_Everyone,_

_I'm sorry, but I'm leaving. I know that asking you to not come after me is stupid, but I'm asking anyway. Please don't come after me. I know you won't find me, but if you want to try you can._

_-Sasuke, after everything has settled down, please tell the rest of Kohona 12 about 'It.' I know I'm not being fair by placing that responsibility on you're shoulder. I should have told them years ago, but now they really need to know._

_Everyone- I'm sorry. I'll miss you._

_Goodbye._

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Sakura spoke, "Sasuke? What's going on?"

Before he could answer, Tsunade yelled, "Get all of the Kohona 12 here, NOW!" with the look on Tsunade's face, no one objected and left immediately, to go find the shinobi.

------------------------------------------end flashback------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------flashback------------------------------------------

Neji was at the Hyuga house hold, training, until Sakura cam bursting into the courtyard.

"Neji! Hokage wants the Kohona 12 in her office now! Go get Hinata!" With her message delivered, she dashed off to find more of the group.

Sighing, he thought, "_So impatient, but what kind of mission is this going to be? Must be important if all of us are being summoned..."_

"Hinata-sama?" He stood outside her room. It was uncommon for Hinata to still be in bed, she usually got up early in the morning. "Hinata. . ?" he asked as he snuck into the room. He looked around, confused, the room was empty. Completely empty. He activated his byakugan, within seconds he saw that anything personal was gone. Everything had been left neat and tidy, bed made, the drawers shut, except for the fact that there were no signs of life anywhere, everything was normal. His eyes found the letter on her vanity. His hands became stiff as he read.

_I'm sorry, but I can't stay any longer. I've failed. I can't be the head of a clan. Please forgive me. I'm leaving for good, please don't come after me._

_Hinata._

He ran to the Hokage, letter in his hand

------------------------------------------end flashback------------------------------------------

The Kohona 12 looked for two weeks, they would have looked longer, but they had run out of supplies, and they had lost their spirit. After they came back Sasuke asked Tsunade if he really should tell them all about Naruto's 'condition'. He answer was simple. "Do what you think is best, Sasuke."

That night they got together for dinner. Sasuke told them. Everyone was at a different degree of surprise; well, beside Shikumaru, he had figured it out years ago. When they had thought about it, they all seemed unconcerned, and only wanted to kill the entire village for treating Naruto like a demon. Tsunade ordered them not to, but if someone started bad mouthing him in the future, she gave them permission to hold a kunai to their throat and threaten them. But only if they didn't actually kill them.

In a few months they would receive a letter, and to everyone's surprise, it was written by two people.

_Tsunade, Kohona 10,_

_Hinata and I are fine, we ended up running into each other at the gates. Don't worry we're fine. We hope you don't hate us too much for leaving. Tsunade, Hinata wants to ask if you won't put us as Missing-nins, we've given up a shinobi's life. She doesn't want a Missing-nin in the Hyuga family._

_We send our love, and we miss you._

_-Naruto Uzumaki_

_-Hinata Hyuga_

There was no scent on the letter, so there was nothing to trace. The ninja tried to accept the disappearance of their friends.

"Hey," Kakashi walked into the gloomy air, "Tsunada-sama wants Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji for a mission, be there in twenty min." After speaking, he seemed to notice that all the 10 were together, "hmm. . . I guess today marks ten years, doesn't it. . ." he started saying to himself, as he walked off.

Slowly, they all left, and the four ninja went to the Hokage's office. "This is a simple B-rank, search and rescue. It's near the border of the River and Wind country. I'd send others, but there may be S-rank criminals involved, so I'm sending you four as a precaution." She handed a file to Kakashi, "Information is in here, you leave tomorrow morning, dismissed."

* * *

so..... what do ya think? (this is a hint to RxR please!!! i love you all who do!!)

oh, and flamers beware!! i have demons that obey my every command!!

(couldn't think of a chapter name, if anyone can think of one, please tell me!)


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble

Chapter 3

Elsewhere, in a village near the border of the River and Wind Countries. 2 weeks earlier.

* * *

A pair of sapphire eye looked out the window of The Lavender Lady, the restaurant was closed, and Naruto finally had time to think. Sadness seemed to completely fill his heart.

Hinata looked at her husband in worry. She had just found her children looking at their father in worry. The four-month pregnant woman bent down and whispered to the kids, "How about you go cheer up your dad, ok guys?"

Naruto was brought out of his trace of thought, as his two sons jumped onto his lap, and his daughter jumped onto his back, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Daddy? Is everything alright? You look sad. . ." Naruto gazed at his daughter, the spitting image of Hinata; long blue-black hair reaching the length between her shoulder and elbow, white eye, tinted blue instead of purple, they seemed to hold all the joy of the world in them, and a kind fair face that became more elegant each passing day.

"I'm ok, Hana, I was just thinking about someone very dear to me who passed away." An inspiration came to his mind, "Why don't I tell you about him?" All the children nodded excitedly, they loved their father's stories; they were often filled with mystery, adventure, and ninjas.

"His name was Jiraiya." It was had only been the fist sentence, and he was already being interrupted.

"That's my name!!" Said one of the twins; both had messy, spiky, blond hair, each with a sapphire eye and a deep lavender mirroring the other, and two identical foxy grins. They looked like the father, minus the whiskers. Of course, they both had a way of being little pranksters.

"Yes, you're named after him," Jiraiya's eyes grew wide.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Minato shouted.

"That's a story for another night, can I continue?" Each of the children gave him a look that stated 'Just get on with the story.'

Smiling, Hinata listened to the story about an author who was like a grandfather to Naruto. I was like it should be, laughing and listening to their father's story. That was when Hinata knew something was wrong.

When he felt the hand on his shoulder, Naruto looked up in surprise, to see a very frightened Hinata, "Naruto," fear ringing in her voice, "something's wrong." Looking down, he saw her other hand against her belly. Quickly he became very scared.

"Hana, take your brothers upstairs," they began to object, "Move," he said with more force, "I'll come get you later, Mom and I have to go." He set the children down, picked up his wife, and ran out of the door.

The three children went upstairs, each grabbed a pillow and blanket, and waited downstairs. They would wait the forever, until their father came back to get them.

* * *

less than 500. i feel so useless.

good thing next chapter is naruto and hinata contiued!! right? *sweatdrop

RxR please!!


	4. Chapter 4: Protection

Chapter 4

Wow, my muse is happy. Hmm... I still need to name my muse. . . . I'll get back to that later

blah blah blah- Disclaimer- (c) Masashi Kishimoto

my OC's (the twins and Hana) are mine!

* * *

One hour later Naruto was back at The Lavender Lady. Hana, Minato, and Jiriaya were there waiting, trying (and nearly failing) to stay awake. The man placed one twin oh his back, the other in his right arm, and held Hana's hand with his left. They walked to the hospital, as Minato and Jiriaya fell asleep.

"_She's been in surgery for an hour now…" _Naruto looked at his boys sleeping on the floor, and his daughter's head on his lap.

"Looks like your mate is dying, kit." The blond couldn't tell if the fox was making fun of him, or pitying him, so he ignored the comment.

"_Please let her be alright, please." _The doctor walked into the room and motioned for Naruto to come into the hallway. The blond set the indigo haired girl's head down as he stood up, _"please. . ."_

The doctor sighed, he hated telling patient's families how the operation went, and he hated seeing their worried faces. "The baby came too soon; there was nothing we could do to save it. Namikaze-san should've had no complications, but for some reason, there was internal bleeding, as if old wounds had been opened up," Naruto's eyes went wide, _"The chunnin exams. . ."_ "Luckily, it wasn't too serious and we were able to get it under control." The blond gave a sigh of relief, and realized he had been holding his breath, "If nothing else come up, you can take her home in two days," The doctor paused, before adding, "You can go see her now, she's in room four."

"Thank you doctor." The retired shinobi turned left into the room. Hinata was paler than usual, and she had an IV in her hand, but other than that, she looked fine. Naruto sat and took her hand, careful not to pull the IV, and fell asleep.

* * *

Hana had carried her brothers into the room, and had placed them in the large chair. Neither one had noticed the change of location, and they continued to quietly snore. The white eyed girl watched them sleep. _"You wouldn't think that they are the most annoying pests when their asleep." _She thought a grin on her face. She took her spot next to them, and looked at her father and mother, "I'm so glad mom is going to be alright. . ." she continued to think, "She's not going to be in the hospital again, I'm going to protect her, Daddy, Minato, and Jiriaya."

-----------------------------flashback------------------------------------------

"What?"

The blond repeated himself, "I'm going to teach you basic taijutsu."

The girl couldn't believe what she was hearing. _"Taijutsu? I thought this was just a walk! Taijutsu is something ninjas use, how does daddy know it? Why is he going to teach me?"_

"Your mother is against me teaching you, but I think that you should be able to defend yourself."

"I don't get it, how do you know taijutsu, only ninjas know taijutsu, this village hates ninjas. How did you learn it?"

"Before I lived here, I lived in a village where it was mandatory to know to defend yourself, so I learned to defend myself."

Hana accepted the answer, as her father started teaching her the basic stances.

For the next two months, she trained after dinner with her father. That's when she finally got a hit. "Hmm... looks like I can stop teaching her this subject, she'll take the rest over," Naruto thought as he clutched his stomach.

Hana took a step back in surprise; she had actually hit her father! Joy filled her as she finally saw her hard work give some results. "Hana!" she looked at her father in shock.

"Why does he sound so angry? I didn't do something wrong did I?" she tried to hide her fear, looking down, and using the trait she picked up from her mother, moving pointer fingers against each other, while he approached.

He smiled, and ruffled her hair, "Good job, Kiddo." She looked up, happy to be praised, "Looks like my part is almost over; from now on, you'll train yourself, if you want to continue, I'll spar you every once and a while, Kay? That way when we fight you'll have a new trick up your sleeve."

"You know I will, and I'll beat you!"

Chuckling, he sat, "Hana, I want you to tell me what you're going to do with your new skills."

Confused, she answered, "Defend myself."

"Defend yourself, huh?" his eyebrow rising, "That's it? Nothing more than that?"

"I-I'm going to protect the one's I love." She looked questioningly at her father, who still wasn't satisfied.

"Why?"

"Because I love them, and without them I would be sad, and I don't want them to ever get hurt."

Naruto smiled, "That's my girl. Come on, it's time we went home."

------------------------------end flashback-------------------------------------

"I'm going to protect them Daddy, with everything I've got." Hana thought, as sleep took over.

* * *

yeah, so i wasn't as happy with this chapter. . .i don't think i got the daddy/daughter moment right. . . neh. oh well. if anybody hates it, tell me.

you know how i said that i was gonna just steadily add what i've already written (from deviantart)???? well yah, screw that idea, i'm just putting it all on here in one day. (keeps me from doing real work)

(couldn't think of a chapter name, if anyone can think of one, please tell me!)


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

Chapter 5

blah blah blah- Disclaimer- (c) Masashi Kishimoto

my OC's (the twins and Hana) are mine!

I don't know what's going on with my muse; I think she put extra sugar in the hot chocolate. Also, she doesn't seem to care that I have sprained my wrist.

I just wanted to make something clear, cuz I got kinda confused while thinking, (yes I think, surprise you much?) and I just had to clarify for myself. Neji is NOT at fault for the baby, having a miscarriage set off a reaction and caused her old internal bleeding to open up a little. No blaming Neji!!

* * *

One week after team Kakashi (plus one) left Konaha

Sakura jumped through the trees, the boy they had been sent to rescue on her back. The kunoichi looked back to make sure that the rusty haired boy was still fine. She couldn't help but think how much he looked like Takeshi. Her son had two jounins for parents; she always worried about him becoming an orphan if she and Sasuke were to come across opponents stronger than they were.

The green-eyed ninja looked at her husband in front of her. Even though he wasn't looking at her, she knew what was going on inside his brain. He was disappointed; every time Tsunade sent them after S-class Missing-nins, he always hopes that Itachi would be there.

After taking the boy to his father they left, and stopped at a clearing a few hours later.

"Hmm... Looks like it's going to rain, so I guess we should head to the town about a mile from here, but we'll have to change into regular clothes, they don't really 'appreciate' ninjas," Kakashi stated, before turning around into the trees for some privacy.

They walked into the gates of the village; it was about a fourth of the size of Konoha, which made it about average. The keeper of the gate greeted them, "Good evening, what would your business be?"

"Just looking for somewhere to stay for the night, then we'll continue on our way to our friend's." was Kakashi's simple answer.

"Ok, have a good night." As they continued on their way through the crowded street.

"It's really busy, isn't it?" was Sakura's strained comment.

"I guess so, everyone must be going home to get out of the weather, it's going to be a big storm," the raven haired ninja replied, "we need to find a restaurant or something."

As if on cue, they soon overheard conversation concerning a restaurant between two teenagers, "Don't you just love The Lavender lady?" Asked the short one of the pair.

"It's the greatest!! The food is so good, and then your waitress is their little girl, she's so well mannered," replied the taller of the two, as it started to rain.

"Looks like The Lavender Lady it is." confirmed Neji as they scurried to the shop.

* * *

Hana took the order at Table 3, ramen, she grinned, and she liked the couple already, "would you like anything to drink?"

"Just some water, thanks," replied the male, his brown eyes full of laughter.

"Nonsense," said the female, a regular costumer, "we'll have the orange juice, it's the best you'll find anywhere"

Nodding, the small girl skipped off, "New orders Daddy," as she slipped the paper onto the counter between the kitchen and costumers. She skipped away and checked up on her brothers. Minato was missing. Again. "Jiriaya, where did Minato go?" she inquired from the boy coloring in the corner.

"He went upstairs," stated the blond, his eyes not leaving his project.

"Hana! Look what I found!" Minato exclaimed as he came down the stairs, a book in his hands, "it has lots of pictures in it!" he approached his sister pointing, "See? It's Mommy and Daddy dressed up in silly costumes!" It was a photograph, Hinata with a face a nice shade of pink, and Naruto, completely oblivious. Both were dressed in strange clothes, each with a blue band and rectangle of metal that had a strange leaf symbol, on either their neck or forehead.

Minato strode over to Jiriaya and showed him the scrapbook. The second twin abandoned his coloring and Hana settled in the corner to marvel at the pictures.

The tinkle a bell told Hana that she had customers to attend to, they were a strange looking bunch; slightly out of breath from running to get out of the rain, a lady with pink hair, _"That's a strange color"_ thought Hana, and three men, a man with black hair and eyes to match, one with brown hair, white eyes, _"He has the same eyes as me and Mom. ."_ and a band wrapped around his forehead. The last was a man with wild silver hair, and an eye patch over his left eye.

"Hello!" Hana began her routine, "Welcome to The Lavender Lady, I'll show you to your table, this way." With a smile, she led them to a table near a window. She handed each of them a menu, "I'll be back in about ten minutes to take your order." The indigo haired head turned as she was alerted by the ding of the kitchen bell, Table 3's food was ready, and so she left to deliver it.

"She looks a lot like. . ." Sakura didn't finish the sentence, seeing Neji's pained face, he blamed himself when she had disappeared, "Neji we'll find them, we will," and she went back to the menu.

"Hello again," the Hinata lookalike was back, "that's a very unusual hair color you have, do you dye it?" the girl looked at Sakura questioningly.

"_She may look like Hinata, but her personality is completely different," _thought the ninja, "No, this is my natural color."

The girl's eyes went broadened, "Wow, that's cool! What's your name?"

"Sakura and this is my husband, Sasuke, and our friends Kakashi and Neji." **A/N- Uchiha and Hyuga are well known names anywhere, ninja village or not, so they are dropped when they are pretending to not be ninjas. **"What's your name?"

"I'm Hana! Namikaze Hana! I have two brothers, Minato and Jiriaya, and my daddy cooks the food, with my mom, she's out buying groceries right now. I love ramen! Almost as much as my dad! He makes the best ramen! He says that there's only one place that has better ramen than him, in his old village where he grew up!"

Throughout the whole monologue, each of the shinobi's eyes grew wider and wider. "Excuse me," it was Kakashi, "would you please ask your father to come out here, I want to speak with him."

"Umm... Sure." As she ran and opened the kitchen door to stick her head in, "Daddy! Some customers want to talk to you."

He came to the door, "hmm? Is something wrong with the food?" he asked looking down at his daughter.

"I dunno, they just said they wanted to talk with you," she shrugged.

They walked talking to each other, the blond not really paying attention to where he was going. Time seemed to stop as he looked up at the group.

"Naruto?"

**A/N- I was so totally was tempted to end the chapter here. Hehe.**

"Naruto-kun. . ." Sakura gently said again, trying to believe what she was seeing.

"Sakura-chan? Neji-san? Sasuke? Kakashi-sensei?!" his voice rose with each name, "W-What? How are you here?" the question went unanswered.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!!!" the kunoichi stood up, fists clenched at her sides, "I don't know whether I should cry or try to kill you! You disappear for ten years and we find you running a restaurant!?"

While still very confused, Naruto regained his composure, "Sakura-chan, could you please sit down and stop screaming? You're scaring my customers," The customers weren't really scarred; just a little startled by the shrill woman, and had completely forgotten their own food and conversations and were now starring at them. Sakura slowly sat, trying to calm herself.

"Where is my cousin?" The soft question was easily heard in the silence. "Naruto. Where. Is. My. Cousin?" Neji stood up, as he defined each word to their own sentence, trying not to loose control of his emotions. The white eyes bore into the sapphire ones. The sapphire eyes stared back. Abruptly, the blond felt the Hyuga grab the front of his shirt.

"Neji, you're smart, I know you've put two and two together." Was Naruto's calm answer, "and as I said before, you're scarring my customers."

The bell on the door jingled, a woman with bags quickly walked in, "Hello." She was soaking wet, a smile on her face, but somehow, all her eyes seemed to hold was sadness.

"Hinata-sama?"

The lavender tinted eyes widened as she realized what was going on, "What? You? How?" she stammered through her one worded questions. Then burst into tears.

"Neji, would you please let go of me?" the shinobi subconsciously let go of the cook, trying to understand what was going on.

Naruto walked over to his wife, "shhh... Hina-chan," as she cried into his shoulder, "come on, let's get you to bed." He gently picked her up; her face still pressed against his shirt, and took her up the stairs. He took his wife's drenching wet clothes off, and put her in her pajamas. He sat on the bed, with her in his lap.

"T-they f-found us, I can't-t believe they found u-us. . . Naruto, what are we going to do? I-if they ma-ake us go b-back and forth . . . who knows what will happen?" she continued to sob on his shoulder.

He began to make soothing noises and rock, like he did for his children when they woke up from a nightmare, "Hina-chan, it'll be alright, just wait." The blond pulled the covers over the woman, and tenderly kissed her forehead, "Just wait, you'll see."

When he was back downstairs, he saw that the customers had gone back to eating, trying not to look at the strangers that had caused such an outburst from Hinata. He walked into the kitchen, and saw that his old teammates had taken their order.

* * *

Sakura watched Hana deliver her group's food. After the pale girl left, she saw a note that had come with the food.

_I'll talk with you after I've closed shop._

* * *

so, TFE chappy 5. i feel like i've overcome a barrier. i don't know why though. . . *shrugs

reviewers shall be loved and blessed with chapters!


	6. Chapter 6: Discussion

disclaimer- (c) Masashi Kishimoto(i totally almost forgot to put this on here)

my OC's belong to me!

Chapter 6

* * *

Naruto caught the old lady, "I think you drank too much sake Kobayashi-san," he chuckled, "Why don't you let me walk you home? The road is muddy, and I think you've lost your sense of balance completely."

"Thank you Naruto-san, I'd appreciate that," said Kobayashi, her gray eyes watery.

The blond held the door open for the elder as she stepped outside, her house was a few blocks down, so it would only take a few minutes for her to get home, "_He's such a kind person, always looking out for his customers. It makes me wonder who those people are, and why they were the ones to pull the last string for Hinata-san to break down. . . ."_

"Are you ok Kobayashi-san? You seem troubled. . ." the man's head tilted as he remembered, "Oh, it's been six months hasn't it?" Naruto saw the woman shake her head.

"Yes, it's been six months since Kichi-san left us, but I don't feel anymore sadness, I have my grandchildren and children, who I now have to watch over. But that isn't what I was thinking about," while speaking she had had a bittersweet tone in her voice, it quickly became serious, "Naruto-san, who are those people? Hinata has been emotionally unstable the past few weeks, but who are they that they would cause her so much stress?"

"They. . ." the blond searched for the right words, "they are a piece of the past Hinata and I left behind ten years ago."

"I see . . . I hope that you are able to sort out your past Naruto-san. Good night."

"Good night Kobayashi-san!" Naruto watched as the old lady walked inside, "_I hope I can sort it out too. . ."_

* * *

"Okay guys! We have 8 minutes! The one who finishes cleaning their tables last has to sweep and mop the floor!" Hana finished the announcing of the game to her brothers. They both grinned their foxy grins, ready to play one of their favorite pastimes; even thought they lost almost every time. The shinobi watched from the corner, confused, _"What's going on?"_ thought Sakura.

"GO!" suddenly, the game began, each kid running to the table in front of him or her, and started placing the chairs on top. With five table each, and about six chairs around each, the game to all of three minutes. The girl, however, finished in two and a half. "Haha! You both finished last!" she mocked, "Looks like both of you get to sweep!"

"Yes! We get to play Sweeper Minato!" Jiraiya grinned.

"I'll judge!" shouted the pale girl. They divided the room in half. Both blonds armed themselves with brooms, "ready . . . set. . . .GO!" they shot off, sweeping under the table, darting trying to get all the garbage, but still get to the end first. "Looks like Jiraiya wins in speed! But who did the better job?" the girls began inspecting, "hmm . . . too bad Minato, Jiriaya wins this round, so you have to mop. And the standing stats are 50-47 with Jiraiya in the lead!"

Minato scowled, "I'll win next time!"

"We'll see about that!" shouted his twin.

_"Hmm... they're just like Sasuke and Naruto,"_ thought Kakashi. Then something happened, that surprised them all. Sasuke started laughing; not loudly, it was more or less a loud chuckle, but for Sasuke, it counted as a burst of a sudden mad cackling laugh. At least for the current situation.

"Sasuke?" said Neji gently, concern in his voice.

"It's like looking at a mirror into the past. Were we really that competitive?" Sasuke's voice trailed off, "Yah, I guess we were."

"Yes you were, eventually it got to the point where it entertained me." The kunoichi joked.

"How do you know my daddy?" Hana couldn't stand it anymore, she had been holding in all of her questions, but she just had to know. "Are you the people who are in Mommy's picture book?"

"We're..." the bubblegum haired woman started.

"They're old friends," Naruto interrupted as he walked in. "kids, go to bed," he looked at the room, "I'll mop." Each one opened their mouths to argue. "Now." Grudgingly, they walked up the stairs.

"So, are you going to tell me how you found us?" he said, not setting his azure eyes near the group, as he went to the closet to grab the mop.

The man sighed through his mask, "We were just passing through the town to get out of the rain."

"I see. . ." he continued to mop, lost in thought, he brought his gaze up to meet the shinobi, "So what happens now?"

"Well," Sakura started, "we're supposed to take you back."

"No." the word was so blunt, they bubblegum haired ninja was taken aback.

"What?"

"I will not mess up my life to go back to my old one, and I will not take my children there either. Besides, they don't know any thing about what we were." The blond was tightly gripping the handle of the mop, "and I won't say what either, because they're probably listening through the door or wall or something. They have a way of being good at that."

"What?!" exclaimed Neji, "How could you not tell them?"

"Easily, right dobe?" the dark man looked at his old friend.

"Teme, even though you're stupid," the blond set the mop against the table and pulled down a chair to sit across from the ninjas, "you do say something smart every once and a while."

"Humph, baka," Sasuke turned looked at the group, "looking at the current situation, we can't make Naruto bring his family down to the village."

"What? We're under orders to bring him back if we see him!" barked Neji

* * *

Hinata woke up, _"what? How did I get into bed?" _she thought trying to remember, "_was that a dream, more like a nightmare, but did it happen?" _the tired woman got out of the bed and walked down the stairs. She walked in and stood behind her husband.

"Hina-chan?" he asked looking around in worry from seeing his old comrades' faces.

"So. . .It wasn't a dream. ." she looked at them in disbelief, then all of a sudden she spoke, "If you're here to take me and my family to that village I won't go, and if you try to take me by force I will not hesitate to knock you out senseless." She folded her arms and stood in defiance.

They were speechless, "_Hinata-sama . . . she's changed."_ The Hyuga thought.

Naruto gave his foxy grin, "Don't worry Hina-chan, I've sorted it out."

"How?" the question demanding.

"Tomorrow morning I'll leave to speak with Tsunande, I'll stay for three or four days, no more, no less, and then come back. I'll be home in a little more than a week. Kay?"

"Fine, but if the village is destroyed or something while you're there, you are still coming back."

The four looked at the couple in amazement. "You two have changed." Sakura asserted.

The blond chuckled, "Sakura-chan, one day I woke up and realized that I was opening new business, trying to learn to cook, and I was soon going to be a father. I grew up; it was what I had to do."

"And I guess Naruto kind of rubbed off on me, I'm not afraid to tell him what I think."

"Sometimes I wonder about that part." His teasing eyes looking at his wife's lavender ones. "Anyway, let's get to bed; you guys can stay in the guest and living room."

They walked in, the living room was simple, with pictures on the walls, there were six doors, "From right to left, there's the boys' room, the bathroom, Hana's room, our room, the study, the guest room, and then the closet." The blond turned to look at the shinobi, and smiled at Uchihas, "looks like I'm not the only one who got married, you guys can have the guest room, looks like Neji-san and Kakashi-sensei are on the couches."

Hinata spoke, "I'll get you guys some blankets." As she walked, she held up two fingers to Naruto.

Suddenly the Namikazes were at the doors of their children, and opened them quickly. The kids fell forward, "Ahem, I thought you guys were supposed to go to bed, not listen in on private conversations." The blond raised an eyebrow, his sapphire eyes wanting an answer.

"Umm..." each one struggled to think up an excuse.

"You can give me an excuse in the morning before you're grounded; I hope your mother doesn't punish you too severely. Good night kids."

"Ok. . ." they said together, the white eyed girl perked up before walking into her room. "Good night everyone!"

Hinata kissed her on the cheek, "Goodnight." She did the same for Minato and Jiraiya.

"Night mommy!"

"Good night kids."

Hinata turned and looked at Kakashi and Neji, "I'll get you those blankets now."

When everyone had gone to bed, Naruto thought in the silence, "I'm going to Konoha; I wonder how things have changed. . ."

* * *

yeah!! i liked this chapter, but i didn't. this is the only one that took me a space of many days to write. I had a hard time writing the argument.

Inner: **hard to write? what are you talking about?!?! it was pure torture!! i mean, how can you call yourself an writer?**

Me: you do nothing for my slef esteem T-T

Inner: **get over it, maybe if someone reviews and tells you that you aren't scum i might be nicer to you!! **

Me: Please review!!

Inner: **BAKA! ***hits head with dictionary

Me: oow. . TT-TT


	7. Chapter 7: Travel

Disclaimer- do not own, just my OC's

Chapter seven is here, and Naruto will be leaving with four of his old teammates, will part of the mysterious ten years be revealed? I dunno, I've yet to write that part! Heh heh.

* * *

Chapter 7

--

The blond woke with a start, _"Was that a dream? Whatever, looks like it's time to get ready for the day." _Sleepily, Naruto went through his daily routine; getting dressed, attending to human nature, etc. As he walked to the stairs, he turned and saw Kakashi and Neji on the couches. _"Guess it wasn't a dream after all." _

It was 6:30, the paper would come in about five minutes, and he stood outside the door and looked around the street.

"Nii-san!" The cook jerked his head towards the sound.

"Mimiru-Chan!" he waved at the woman. She was an average one, casually pulled back into a pony tail that reached just above her shoulders. Her dark plum eyes had seen too much, and they pierced your very soul. She was 23, five years younger than Naruto. She handed the blond a news paper.

"Here, how are you this morning? You're up early." She commented

"Thanks, I'm well. Yeah, I wanted to ask you a favor."

"I thought you'd say something like that, you usually don't wait for the morning paper."

"I'm leaving for about week, could you help Hinata take care of the kids?" his sapphire eyes pleading.

"I'd love to!" her purple eyes sparkling, "I'll finish my route, and come over." She smiled.

"Thanks Mimiru-chan," as he turned to step inside.

"Naruto," he stopped at the sudden serious tone in her voice, "why are you leaving?

His muscular shoulders tensed, and then relaxed, "just some business out of town." And he walked in the door.

* * *

Hana woke and groaned, "_Dang it, stayed up too late last night_," she walked to the door of the stairs and sniffed the air. Quickly, she was at her brothers' room, "Minato! Jiraiya! Time for breakfast! If you don't get out of bed I'll give yours' to some stray dogs!" she ran down the stairs and jumped into a chair at a prepared table.

"Hey kiddo!"

"Morning Daddy! What for breakfast?"

"Glad you asked, what do you think about pancakes?"

"mmm." She responded as he placed the plate in front of her. She closed her eyes as she slowly chewed.

"Oh, looks like my little critique is deciding her judgment on the new recipe."

She thought trying to savor the flavors. "hmm... about a 9.5 out of 10! I love the apples that you added!" she answered, her eyes gleaming. **A/N- apple pancakes really are delicious, look up a recipe and try it. I also recommend corn pancakes (yes it sounds disgusting) but I can assure you that they are AMAZING! **

"looks like I pass, but what will your brothers say?"

"Do you really think you can trust their judgment? They'll eat anything." She exclaimed.

The blond chuckled, "You're probably right about that," over head, they heard two loud 'thumps,' "sounds like they're getting out of bed right now."

The pale girl giggled at her brothers' inability to get up in the morning. So much so, that they purposely fell out of bed to have the shock of hitting the ground wake them up. Then they were drowsy, unless they remembered something exciting to get their blood pumping. Almost immediately they were at the table, each sitting and picking up their forks. Quickly the devoured the pancakes.

Slowly, the shinobi made their way down the stairs, after all, they had been woken by a couple of noisy kids, and decided it was time to get up. As they sat, the retired ninja placed their meal in front of them.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun"

He shrugged his shoulders, "You're welcome" as he walked back to his children.

"sooo..." His blue eyes bearing into the minors intently, "do you want to tell me what this is?" he held up a book.

"umm. A picture book?" said the younger twin.

"hmm. And where did you get? Well? Minato?

The older looked down, "aaah. In your study. .."

"and what's the rule for my study Minato?"

"don't touch the desk unless we have permission, cuz we'll mess up your business papers…"

"and where did you find this?"

The six-year-old continued to fiddle with his fingers, "on your desk." He finally admitted.

"I'll let it slide this time, because your mother is going to punish you enough for the eavesdropping anyway." The father concluded.

"You know I will." The blond turned around in surprise.

"Good morning Hina-chan," he gently kissed her cheek when he handed her the plate. "You won't be able to torture them too much, Mimiru is coming over."

"Mimi-oba-chan(aunt mimi)is coming over?! Yes!!" the indigo haired girl shouted. The twins grinned, wondering if she would like to help them with their latest big prank. The bell rang as the front door opened.

"hey everybody!" all turned their heads to the dark haired woman walking through the door. "So who are you guys?" she asked, spotting the shinobi.

"These are some old friends of mine, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Neji." She looked at each of them as Naruto introduced them. "This is Tubasa Mimiru **A/N- I will continue to use family name then given name for two reasons, one- so I don't confuse you guys, and two- so I don't confuse myself. . .**

"Nii-san, don't' tell me that these people are who I think they are. And don't tell me your business has to do with going there." her violet eyes glaring.

"So you know what we are?" it was Sasuke, suspicious of the lady, Naruto wouldn't tell just anybody about himself and Hinata, "_who is she?"_ he thought.

"Yes I do." Was her blunt reply

They both continued to glare at each other, "will you two please stop it?" said the blond, as he interrupted the awkward silence. "Anyway, I'm gonna go pack. Jiraiya, Minato," he added, "it's your turn to do the dishes."

* * *

Naruto stood outside the door with the four shinobi. "bye guys! I'll see you in a week!" he hugged each of them in turn. "bye Hina-chan," he grabbed her for a hug.

With her arms around his neck she whispered into his ear, "remember, you're coming back."

Grinning, "how could I forget that?" he kissed her on the cheek, "love you"

"I love you too." He turned, "see ya later Mimiru-san, and make sure she doesn't torment them too much!"

"dattebayo!" Hana rang the word out; the stupid phrase always had a deep inner meaning.

"'ttebayo!" he chuckled as he waved goodbye

They walked to the gate in silence. "Hey Namikaze-san! Where 'ya going?"

He smiled at the gate keeper, "Just some business out of town."

"travel safe!"

"Arigato!"

* * *

After traveling for some hours, they stopped at a clearing for lunch. They all sat in and the silence continued. It was Sakura who finally broke it. "Naruto-kun, I was wondering, Namikaze?"

Naruto tensed, and though nobody saw it, so did Kakashi. "it's a very long story, and I only know about half of it." he continued to cook the fish over the fire.

This time, it was Kakashi who spoke. "the Namikazes are a branch family off of the Senju clan **A/N- the first and second hokages are the Senju clan, whether or not the Namikazes are actually a branch family is unknown, I just came up with it. **Even though most were ANBU, they were never really classified as one of the great clans because they never had a true Kekkei genkai (bloodline limit). Though that said, on the social ladder, they were considered above Uchihas and Hyuugas, second only the Senju."

All stared at him, lost for words. "why have I never heard of them before?" Sakura looked questioningly at Kakashi, and then turned to Naruto as well.

The blond sighed, "do you want to know that badly?" each persistently looked at him. "fine, the day the Nine-tailed fox attacked, ANBU were sent out first. And because most were Namikazes, most died in the attack." He said while he continued to turn the fish over the fire.

"Well, at least we know one of the reasons we never found you, while we were searching for an Uzumaki, we should have been looking for a Namikaze." Sasuke looked at Naruto, trying to get it through his head that he was below the blond.

Naruto passed out all the fish, "I'm still trying to get over what a good cook you are, Naruto!"

"Arigato, Sakura-Chan," he chuckled

"so when did you find out?" the one eyed man looked at the cook intently when he was handed the food.

"let's see . . . about three weeks after I left."

"so you know?"

"yeah"

the rest of the ninja looked at Kakashi and Naruto in confusion. "_what the heck are they talking about?" _

"what are you guys talking about?" Neji asked, annoyed.

"That, Neji-san, is classified information."

* * *

They traveled the rest of the day, camped, and continued on the second. They ended up packing for the night. "sleep well kids; we'll be back in Kohona tomorrow after noon." Said Kakashi, as he retreated to the tent.

* * *

So I guess we don't get to find out what happened over the ten years until next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting

disclaimer- do not own

Chapter 8

* * *

They would arrive at Konoha in five minutes. "'Kay guys, you know the plan, Naruto, disguise yourself now." Kakashi gave the order, and Naruto quickly applied the genjutsu. Now, instead of looking like the cook, he had cropped brown hair and eyes and his skin darkened. His clothes that of a merchant.

"Hey Kakashi-san! How'd the mission go?" it was Kotetsu and Izumo, still guarding the gate. "Who's the merchant?"

"Customer, wanted an escort to Konoha, needs to talk to the Hokage. Mission success."

"Good to hear, well, see ya later," they went back to lounging behind the desk, lazily watching

The road.

They walked toward the Hokage's office, as the disguised blond looked at the buildings; he looked like one who had never been there, taking in every detail. "_It hasn't changed that much, not much at all." _

They all ascended the stairs to Tsunade's office. The team walked knocked and walked into the room. Naruto stayed to wait outside.

* * *

"Great job guys," Tsunade concluded at the end of their mission report, "you can go now."

"Hokage-sama, there's someone outside that's been waiting to talk to you. We ran into him on our mission, he'll fill in the part that we kinda didn't tell you. Later." Kakashi dashed out of the room before the kage could stop him.

* * *

Naruto watched the old jounin run out of the room, "have fun Naruto, and I can't wait to hear her reaction" he winked, how it's possible to wink with one eye, but he did. The disguised blond winked back as he walked into the office. A minute passed and Shizune walked out of the room.

"Humph, kicking me out, who is this guy?" she mumbled as she walked away, not noticing the other four ninja on the other side of the door.

A few seconds passed and they heard the poof of a genjustu being released. "NARUTO?!?!"

Kakashi smiled from under his mask. "See you guys later." All four shinobi dispersed and went home.

* * *

Tsunade watched the man walk into the room, he was a simple merchant, short brown hair, and eyes, and darkened skin. He looked to be in his early forties," well, who are you?"

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but that is not information that I can reveal completely, this should explain why." The stranger discreetly handed her a small mangled ring, hiding it carefully from Shizune. Immediately she recognized what it was.

"Shizune, please leave."

"But Tsunade-sa," she started

"Get out now." The leader calmly told her assistant, glaring, the message came across.

She walked out mumbling closing the door behind her. "Now, tell me who you are and why you have an Akatsuki ring."

She looked at the man as he made a hand sign; there was a 'poof' of smoke, when I completely cleared she saw that he had been under a henge. He revealed himself as a tan man, a little over six foot, he looked exactly like the fourth Hokage, well, his hair was a little shorter, and he had six whisker marks on his face. "NARUTO?!?!"

"Hey obaa-chan," he smirked using his nickname for the kuniochi. Almost immediately he was rubbing his head as a large lump formed from where she had hit him. To his surprise, she hugged him too.

"Baka, I missed you." She turned to go back to her desk, and wiped away the tears forming in her eyes so that he wouldn't see. "So, judging from that ring, a lot has happened to you from over the years. Want to start telling me about it?"

"Sure."

* * *

Wow. This is a really short chapter. and we STILL don't know about what happened to Naruto and hinata during these ten years. . .


	9. Chapter 9: Attack

disclaimer- umm... i'm a 15 year old student, do you think that i'm awsome enough to own naruto? if you do, you need some mental help.

Chapter 9

So this is Naruto's tale from ten years previously to the present . . . mostly. since it's a flash back, you can use your imagination to imagine how Naruto would actually tell Tsunade the story.

Anyway. Enjoy.

--

"Want to start telling me about it?"

"Sure."

-----------------------------flashback------------------------------------------

Naruto and Hinata looked up as the sky let out a cry of thunder. "Oh crap, it's going to rain." He paused on a branch of a tree leaning weary against the trunk. They had only had about two hours of sleep the previous night, and they had been traveling since morning. He turned, and to his surprise, saw the Hyuuga smiling. "why are you so happy?"

"Ano, Naruto-kun, the r-rain is p-perfect."

"Huh? How?"

Hinata sighed on the inside, even though she admired him, the ninja could be very slow, especially in the morning. "The rain w-will w-wash away most o-of our scent, and th-then I have s-some supplies that c-can change our scent t-temporarily."

"Hinata-san you're the best!" he grinned his foxy grin, as she blushed lightly from embarrassment. Slowly, the raindrops came down one by one. As lightning crashed like a symbol, ringing through the air. That was when the rain came pouring down. Quickly the two looked for shelter, and both gathered wood to keep it dry. By the time they found a cave both were soaked to the bone, and shivering. They set the wood to the side, and the blond took a length of rope and stuck it to both sides of the cave with two kunai. He then reached in his pack for a blanket to drape over the rope. "here Hinata-san, you change into some dry clothes while I try to start the fire."

She walked behind the curtain, honored that he cared for her privacy. She changed out of the wet clothes and dried herself off with her towel. When she was dressed again, she went over to see Naruto's luck with the fire. Unfortunately, the wood had gotten slightly wet, and he couldn't get it to light without sputtering out and failing. "A-ano, N-Naruto-kun, why d-don't you ch-change while I-I try to s-start it?"

"S-sure," he was stuttering as well, but from the cold. He went to the back of the cave while the pale kuniochi tried to light the fire. When he came back she had started a bit of the kindling, within a few minutes, the fire crackled in the cave. The blond handed the blanket that had been the drapery that split the cave, "here." He said, handing it to her, as he sat down and wrapped another blanket about his own shoulders.

They continued to sit in silence and stare into the fire; the blond looked over and saw Hinata still shivering... "you okay Hinata-san? Are you sick or something from the rain?

"I-I'm f-fin-ne, j-j-just c-cold." She said stuttering more than usual as her jaw chattered. Quickly he picked her up and wrapped himself and his blanket around her. She let out a small meep in surprise. Then she continued to shiver in his arms.

"you sure you're not sick? Your face is turning red," he put a hand on her forehead, "and you have a slight fever."

"_gah! I'm all red in the face because he's hugging me close! Come on Hinata, don't faint don't faint!"_ she thought; "_now he's touching my face! Don't faint don't faint."_ She continually to chant in her mind, "I-I'm fine, i-it's j-just a s-small c-cold."

"okay," he said, uncertain. The blond continued to hold her. Eventually, her cheek ended up to the point where it was lying on his chest. he looked and watched the fire, when he realized that the woman wasn't quivering anymore. He looked down to see her sleeping face, her skin illuminated by the fire. "_wow, she has nice skin_" **A/N- okay, I couldn't remember what I was going to write, and being the harry potter fan I am 'Well you know... she has nice... skin.' (movie #6) popped into my head and I couldn't resist. So my completely cheesy line has some meaning. Lol, cookies to whoever knew what that line was from before I revealed it. **"_what? Where did that come from?"_

He continued to sit there in the silence looking at her sleeping form. He didn't put her down by the fire, in fear of waking her up. Slowly, he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The Hyuuga's eyelids fluttered open to reveal her lavender tinted white eyes. She hummed, and closing her eyes once again thought, "_mmm… it's nice and warm, I can still hear the pounding rain. Why am I sleeping sitting up? And why is my pillow so hard?" _she stiffened and her eyes flew open. "_What the heck happened? Come on Hinata, remember!" _she concentrated as the memories from the morning flooded her mind. _"I guess he didn't want to wake me up."_ She wanted to lie across his chest for another few minutes, but decided against it. Gently, she shook him awake. "Naruto-kun, wake up." She whispered desperately.

"mmm?" slowly he opened his eyes, "Hey Hinata-san. How long were we asleep?"

"d-don't know, two, m-maybe th-three hours. its st-till raining, n-not as hard as b-before thought, but w-we should g-get going." Was her reply, "they'll be g-getting r-restless and p-probably have s-started searching f-for us b-by now."

"yeah. Sounds good to me." What he really wanted was to go back to sleep. They sensed the rest of the Konoha 12 coming after them. And out of desperation had to keep moving well into the night to get a better distance.

"ano, N-Naruto-kun, c-could you p-please let g-go of m-me?"

Surprised, he moved his arms, "sorry," he mumbled. As they both went to get ready to travel in the rain.

"N-Naruto-kun, can you m-make two c-clones? Disguise o-one as me."

"'Kay"

She sprayed the henged clone, "N-Naruto-kun, here. T-this will disguise our scents." He came over and she sprayed him in a light coating of mist from a can she took from her backpack. He sniffed the air, it smelled like nothing. The Hyuuga sprayed herself and put the canister away.

"What is that stuff Hinata-san?"

"t-the first is a m-mix I c-came up with t-to mess with K-kiba's nose, its m-my scent. T-the other is something th-that team K-kureni has b-been working on, d-designed especially for j-jutsus like S-shino's and K-kiba's." she added with a slight grin. She felt guilty using it against them, but if she didn't they would be found.

"cool." The clones jumped into the rain and turned to lead the trail. They real shinobi pulled hoods over their faces and jumped into the rain, going in the direction of the road.

-------------------------------end flashback----------------------------------

"I see, so that's how you guys got rid of the trail. The Spray and the rain made a perfect cover. Also, the fake lead." Tsunade concluded

"yeah, if it weren't for Hinata, I probably would have been caught."

"Naruto, did you get that ring soon after?"

"well, we traveled and stopped at a village and waited for the teams to stop searching for us. That was two weeks after we left Konoha. We left the village we were staying at a week later. So a three weeks after we left, we were attacked by Itachi and Kisame."

-----------------------------flashback------------------------------------------

The blond looked back at the small village, "I'm going to miss that place." He turned his head forward and kept on walking down the path. Both ninjas were dressed in common clothes. Hinata in a simple faded blue dress that extended halfway down her thighs, and light beige pants. Her hair pulled back in a bun above the nape of her neck. She looked at the blond in wonder; he was sadly, no longer wearing orange. A black T and light blue pants made him look like a common errand boy.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, why d-did you leave K-konoha then?" To her dismay, she saw his shoulders tense, "B-but you d-don't h-have to t-tell me, it is n-none of my b-business, I was j-j-just curious." She quickly added, hoping that he would just let the question evaporate, like she had never asked it. No matter how desperately she wanted to know.

Naruto's thoughts raced. He had been in a fierce debate with himself ever since leaving.

**"will you just tell her? You're giving me a headache." Complained the fox.**

"Shut up! I don't care what you think!" he yelled back, forgetting that he was prolonging the silence between himself and Hinata.

**"You're just afraid you'll loose your mate if you tell her." **

"I told you! she isn't my mate! Get it through your head stupid fox!"

**"I'd say that's not what you've been thinking, kit." **The demon bounced back.

"stop it! she's like my sister or something. Got that?! I'm just concerned!"

**"if you say so."** The fox smirked at the kid's denial. This would probably end up being entertaining.

In reality, Naruto had been thinking about Hinata a lot. He reasoned with himself that it was just because he had been with her for a month, and that he had become attached like a brother and wanted her to be happy. In the telling her of the fox . . . well, deep down he didn't want to loose her friendship. Years of hate and sorrow had led him to fear telling her. "Hinata-san, it's not that important. I just couldn't take it anymore."

"t-take what, N-Naruto-kun?"

"I dunno the pain?" he questioned.

"ano, N-Naruto-kun . . . all of u-we knew y-you had a bad ch-childhood. . ." stammered Hinata, she couldn't believe what she was saying. The blond stopped walking and turned to her in surprise. "We all w-wondered why. . ." she continued, looking at the ground, and then she slowly raised her head, "why?"

He stood there looking at her, surprised she was actually asking the question, slowly he turned his head away in thought. "Hinata. You know, when I left the village, in my note asking Sasuke to tell the Konoha 12 why. Then while I was traveling with you, I was happy that you wouldn't know." He paused thinking, "I don't want to loose you Hinata, you're the only friend I have left now," he turned his head to face her, "but in fairness, I think you should know. But at the same time. I'm afraid." He smiled, but she could see that behind it, his blue eyes became an ocean of sadness.

The Hyuuga didn't know what to say. He was so serious, using her name without honorifics. Lost for words, she began to say the only thing she could think of, "N-Naruto-kun. . ."

She paused in shock, the blond had stopped her, and his eyes were wide, "That chakra. . . Hinata-san, Byakugan, now."

"BYAKUGAN" she whispered under her breath. she searched, quickly, she found two ninjas; one with as much chakra as Naruto. "Akatsuki. . ."

"Hinata, pretend that nothing has happened, we need to lead them somewhere farther from the village. Just continue walking, I'll think of something," he turned and walked along the path once again, anxiously, the Hyuuga followed.

"ano, w-why are they h-here?"

"their after me. . " he cursed silently

"why?"

"for the same reason I left Konoha."

Within a few minutes, the blond turned left into the forest, into a small clearing. "Hinata-san, stay there." she stayed at the edge. Slowly he walked to the middle of the paddock, "I know you're there, stop hiding and come out."

"so, you actually knew we were following you, you've gotten better, brat." The shark man walked out from the forest, his sword on his back.

"A lot happens in four years. Ready to die?" he pulled a kunai out of the side pocket of his backpack.

"Big words brat, I hope you've got the skills to back it up. This time you don't have Kakashi or Jiraiya for you to hide behind."Quickly, the missing nin began attacking the Jinchuuriki, both exchanged blows, after a few moments, Kisame blocked the punch the blond delivered, grabbing the offending arm, he threw the leaf ninja against a tree. Naruto grabbed the back of his head, seeing stars.

"_crap that hurt."_

"Naruto!" surprised both ninjas turned to the girl, she was running toward him.

"Stay back Hinata!" to his dismay, the Akatsuki member grabbed the Kuniochi.

"Oh look, it's your friend, you're a man who cares for his comrades? Right Naruto?" the world seemed to slow down as he watched the missing-nin pull out a kunai, and plunged it into the indigo haired ninja, and threw her too, against a tree. Her eyes widened in pain. She lay there, fighting unconsciousness.

"HINATA!!"

-------------------------------end flashback----------------------------------

"Naruto don't you dare stop talking there!" Tsunade scolded him.

"Sorry obaa-chan, I was thinking." He apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

"ugh, just continue,"

"I don't really remember what happened. I recall being angry and my emotions going everywhere, and then . . . I went crazy."

* * *

End chapter!! Hehehe! I totally could have ended it in worse places, believe me! Haha! I love being evile!

I have to do my physics and algebra 2 homework.

Well, later!


	10. Chapter 10:

disclaimer- belongs to Kishimoto

Chapter 10

Wowzers!! Chappy number ten! Who woulda thunk that I actually get this far? mmmm... icecream. . .

oh and, aren't you happy that you only had to deal with that cliffhanger less than 24 hours??

* * *

"I don't really remember what happened. I recall being angry and my emotions going everywhere, and then . . . I went crazy."

-----------------------------flashback------------------------------------------

The vision of the blond started to become red, as he stood up. His arms hung limply, as a cloak of scarlet chakra enveloped his body. Hinata watched in fear, his fingernails grew and sharpened, and the whisker marks on his face grew wildly. The frightening part, however, was his fearsome expression, and his sapphire eyes changed, to the crimson eyes of the demon. _"Naruto-kun . . . what's going on? Is this what you were talking about?" _she thought, worried. Suddenly, the beast's chakra surged, causing the pale ninja to cough up blood. "_I have to get out of here, if I don't I'll be caught up in all the attacks."_ Painstakingly, she rose, and moved throughout the trees, clutching her wound, trying to stop the flow of blood. Slowly she walked over the roots of the forest; she finally fell to the ground, leaning against another tree. _"Ugh, it hurts, will I die here? Naruto, I hope you're okay. . ." _she stopped her fight and submitted to the darkness.

The blond looked at the cage of the Kyuubi. He knew that he fighting at eight tails. **"Come on kit, you know you want to. Undo the seal."** The demon lured the blond, and watched as he extended his hand.

"I don't think so." Naruto's hand was stopped by another grabbing his arm. "Nice try fox, but that's not going to happen." The blond turned in surprise to face, what seemed to him, a mirror.

[1]"_Yondaime Hokage?"_

**"Namikaze Minato! You! Why don't you come in here and try that again?! I'll tear you to shreds!"** the demon continued to yell at the pair of blonds.

"Now why would I go face someone who's going to tear me to shreds? Come on, let's get out of here, this guy never shuts up." They walked away down the paths of Naruto's sub consciousness. "So Naruto, she must mean a lot to you if you're about to release all nine tails."

"Wait! How do you know my name? What do you mean?"

"Well I gave you your name; after all, you're my kid."

"Kid? Wait, you mean?"

"Yep! Just like I said, you're my son."

The young man's azure eyes teary, "heh, my dad's the fourth Hokage, makes sense, and I guess I've always kinda known." he looked at the wall of his subconsiousness for a moment, trying to process the imformation. then hit his father in the gut. "that's for sealing that stupid fox inside of me." he said defiantly.

The deceased Hokage took a step back from the punch, Naruto hit hard when he was angry, "guess I kinda deserved that." Said his father, rubbing the back of his head.

He looked his father questioningly, "so why are you here anyway?"

"The seal is set so that if 8 tails are released, I'll appear within your consciousness. I never wanted to see the nine tails again, but seeing how you grown up in person was something I was looking forward to. So I guess you could call it even."

"In person?" asked the son, confused.

"I've always been watching. I'm sorry you had such a crappy childhood Naruto. And I don't blame you for leaving after Jiraiya died."

the blond paused, thinking, then asked, "What did you mean by the 'means a lot to you'?"

"Hm?" the man realized what his son was talking about, "oh nothing, anyway, I should tell you, because we don't have much time, about what happened that night."

---------------------flashback within a flashback--------------------------

**A/N-cuz I'm cool like that and that's how I want to write it. **

Minato looked over through the window, the Kyuubi was wreaking havoc. An ANBU came through the door. "Hokage-sama! We can't stop it! It's killed most of the jounins! The other ANBU are trying to seal it off!"

The Hokage clenched his fists. "Looks like I'm going,"

"No hokage-sama! We can't loose you!"

"Minato!" Jiraiya ran in the room, a small bundle wrapped up in what looked like to be a blood soaked cloth, "it's Kushina, she wouldn't listen to me and went out to fight and then . . . she. . .She. . ." the sannin tried to find words, "I'm sorry, I couldn't save her. . . "The Hokage walked over and looked at the bundle, inside was his first born, he had a little blond hair, and his sapphire eyes were open wide.

"_Stubborn woman, running off into battle a week before you're due . . . he's a healthy baby boy, Kushina, you did good."_ He took the boy from his previous sensei, "thank you Jiraiya, I know you tried." The Hokage began to struggle to find words himself, "When this . . . when this is all over, please let him be known as a hero."

"Minato, what are you talking about?"

"You'll see." He said, sadness written all over his face. "_Hiraishin no Jutsu!" _Immediately was teleported to the front gate, where one of his marks constantly was kept. He walked to the battle field, it smelled of rust, dead shinobi scattered the ground. It was like some sick minded artist had used dead bodies and blood to paint a horrifying scene on the ground. He walked forward, thoughts about the safety of the village, and his only son filled his head, as four ANBU came running toward him. "Minato-san!" they were his cousins. "The last of the ANBU have been killed! And the last of the jounin are wounded. We won't survive if we don't get an advantage soon!"

"I have one," the four looked at him in shock, "I'm going to seal him inside my son, and use my own life to preserve the seal." They continued to look at him, not knowing what to say.

"Wait!" it was the messenger ANBU that Minato had left in the office. "Use me as well." The Hokage's eyes widened as he looked at his family in surprise. "And me."

"Use all of us," the last spoke, "we'll keep him safe from the fox as he grows older."

"And Mina-chan," said the messenger, using the old nickname from their childhood, "I'm sorry about Kushina."

Lost for words, he managed to say something tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "Thank you, thank you all so much." he walked forward, bit his thumb, and placed his hand on the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

The five ANBU rushed to the front of Gamabunta, "the Kyuubi? What kind of battle have you brought me to, Minato?"

"The one I will die in." after replying to the chief frog he explained the seal that he would use, the man looked down at his son. He had fallen asleep, snuggling against his father's chest for warmth. "_I'm so sorry, little one, you'll have no father or mother. Laugh, love, smile. Grow up strong. Become a strong man . . . Naruto. ..." _Tears streaming down his face, he performed the last jutsu of his life. "HAKKE FUUIN SHIKI!!"

---------------- end flashback within a flashback--------------------------

"I'm going to say it again Naruto, I'm sorry I had to watch you grow up without me on the sidelines. I'm such a bad father, only being able to apologize."

"I'm not going to say that its okay, but I can say that I forgive you," his azure eyes met his father's, "it's what you had to do."

"Thanks, now, you can't keep using the fox's chakra like this. So, I'm going to tell you how you can acquire that power, to protect yourself, and those you love." He paused making sure that the boy was listening. "Summon Gamabunta, tell him that you want to continue Jiraiya's legacy, and that I appeared, he knows that I'll have told you that."

"Kay" said Naruto nodding his head.

"Oh, and before I forget. . ." the fourth searched his pocket, and pulled out a scroll, "here, it's sealed shut, only you can open it. I'm sure you'll figure it out in time."

"Thanks, Dad," he said, his foxy grin on his face as he placed the scroll in his own pocket.

"One more thing, tell Hinata about the Kyuubi, I know you don't want to, but people will surprise you. Oh, and keep her close, if you don't someone else will take her away from you!" he joked grinning back.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's something else you'll have to figure out." He said with a wink, "See ya later."

Naruto opened his eyes, and stood up, looking at his surroundings. He was in a crater. His body ached everywhere; recovering from going four tails and up always was painful. He looked to the center of the basin. What he saw was what he assumed to be the last of Kisame. He limped over, and looked at the body, "_I did this?" _slowly, he picked up the Akatsuki ring; it was mangled and had been flung to the side of the last of the fish man, and placed it in his pocket. Surprised, he felt a scroll. _"Where's Hinata?!"_ he walked to the direction damage, trees ripped from their roots, a slightly smaller crater filled with water. _"How far did we go?"_ He found the original site, recognizing claw marks on the tree he faintly remembered making before going completely berserk at four tails. "_Where is she?"_ he found the small puddle of scarlet and a dripped trail leading away from the attacks. "_Hinata."_

Painfully, he walked along the trail. It didn't go very far. He spotted the kuniochi slumped against a tree. "HINATA!" he ran to her, she was paler than normal. He saw the wound, and went ninja survival. Quickly, he ripped the hem of her dress, and used part to ball up to soak the blood, the other to wrap around her stomach. He gently picked her up in his arms, careful not to worsen the condition of the injury. _"What's the closet village? The one we were traveling to or the one we came from?"_ swiftly, he ran in the direction of the road, and turned and continued on the previous path they had been traveling. _"Ugh, I can't run any faster. . ."_

He ran constantly for ten minutes, _"wait . . . is that it? Please let that be the village."_ With a burst on the last of his adrenaline. He was nearly at the gate, "Please!" he shouted at the keeper, "please help me!" the keeper stared, thunderstruck. "Where's the Hospital?!" the keeper stopped his trance.

"It's down the main street, on your left!"

"Thank you!!" he yelled back, already dashing off. The pedestrians moved out of the way, having registered what was going on. He barged in, "Please help her!" the receptionist looked up, stunned to see the pair.

She pushed a small button on the desk and spoke into a speaker, "get a stretcher to the reception desk now!!"

The next few hours were a blur to Naruto; he wouldn't let them treat his wounds until they reassured him that Hinata was being treated. Then he just passed out from exhaustion. When he awoke, (three days later.) one of the doctors, Nakano Kichi, asked the blond what had happened, after he handed the patient the scroll and ring they had found in his pocket. "I can't tell you, I'm not even that sure."

"Can you tell me your names at least?"

"Yeah, I'm Namikaze Naruto, and my friend is," he quickly tried to remember the name they had used in the previous village, "Mori Hinata. How is she?" he asked, concern in his voice and face.

"She's recovering. Not as fast as you, but I think she'll make it."

"Good," he sighed of relief.

"Would you like to go see her?"

"Can I?!"

"Yeah, come on. You need to get out of that bed anyway." The doctor smiled, just like everyone else, he saw that the boy truly cared for the girl. "_If they stay in the village, it will be an interesting thing, watching them."_ They walked down the hallway to her room, just as a nurse walked out.

"I was just coming to get you, she woke up." She said a smile on her face.

"That's great! Namikaze-san, please wait outside, you can come in after I check up on her." The doctor walked into the room, leaving the door a crack open behind him. "Good morning Mori-san, it's good to see you up. We've been worried."

"Ano. . .How, how d-did I get here?" she asked, her voice faint, each word a strain.

"A young man came running into the hospital with you in his arms yelling for help. He obviously had been running a long way, and then when we had started treating you in another room, he refused to be treated as well until he knew you were going to be alright. Then he blacked out from the exhaustion. I thought it was quite funny, actually." The old doctor added with a chuckle.

"Is he alright?" she burst out.

"Oh he's fine; he recovers fast, that one. Now, how do you feel?" he continued his examination and told her that a nurse would change her bandages the next day. "Go back to sleep, and you have a visitor." The Kichi walked out of the room, letting Naruto come in.

"Hey Hinata-san! Just coming to see how you're doing." he said, as he inspected her condition, her color was better, and she had a smile on her face, an IV was attached to her hand, and they were also giving her a blood transfusion.

She looked at the blond, his face was covered in bandages, not as badly as when he had stopped Sasuke from leaving the village, but close. "I'm f-fine. . ." he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"I told them I don't remember what happened. We'll have to think of something, but that doesn't really matter. At least you're safe." He looked at her a smiled. "Well, I'd better let you go to sleep now. I'd hug you, but that'd probably do more harm than good, so this will have to do." He stood up and leaned over. Promptly he pecked her on the cheek, and walked away, "see ya later Hinata-san!"

She watch him walk out and close the door. She could hear her heart pounding. Kichi walked in, and looked at the heart monitor, her heart beat was going crazy, and the girl's face was a deep red. "_This will be very interesting." _The old man thought with a smirk.

_

* * *

_

Oh my gosh! Tears were running down my face while writing the Kyuubi attack! I'm such a softy! TT-TT waahhhh! I need a tissue. That part took all the energy I got from my ice-cream. Now I need something else sugary. Maybe gram crackers. . .(actually, i think it's the icecream that made me crazy enough to start crying)

[1]- Disclaimer, I used chapters 439 and 440 for references, and well, because I had read them months ago, that's basically how the fourth talks in my mind. So if you recognize most of the conversation, that's why, because most of the conversation is from those chapters. Just cuz I have no originality.

Jutsus- Hakke Fuuin Shiki- Eight Divination Sealing Style, Kuchiyose no Jutsu- Summoning Technique, Hiraishin no Jutsu- Flying Thunder God Technique

Recognize the name from chapter six? Kichi! Haha!! (author going insane, ignore) so that's how naruto knows the old lady so well. (I randomly came up with it)

RxR please!! oh, and thank you to every one who added this to their story alert/favorite stories!! and thanks to all who reviewed!! you know who you are and i love you!!

(I couldn't think of a one word chapter name, if you think of one , please tell me)


	11. Chapter 11:

disclaimer- Masashi Kishimoto is a very lucky man in Japan who came up with an idea to draw a manga about ninjas. i am a very unlucky studen,t not in japan reading about ninjas, and not doing my research paper and physics homework.

So Chappy 11; let us continue our flash back. In case you forgot, Hinata is using the name Mori instead of Hyuuga, and Naruto is now using Namikaze. Hobby-ho, let's go! (Random book reference)

* * *

The next day Naruto snuck out of the hospital, to get the packs they had left behind at the site of the attack. When he came back Nakano gave him a shot for all the worry he had caused. "ooooww!"

"It's your own fault," said the doctor, smacking the blond on the back of the head. "So have you remembered what happened to Mori-san and yourself yet?"

"Well . . . ummm," the boy rubbed the back of his head in old habit and to relieve the throbbing.

"How about we just say that you both were attacked by muggers. Then during the fight, you unfortunately did not see the faces of your assailants. Because it appears that you can't think of a good lie. Hmm?" Nakano looked at the blond, a mischievous smile on his face.

"What are you talking about? That's what happened!" his still slightly bandaged face smiled back.

"Exactly." Without another word on the matter, the doctor finished the emergency checkup. He picked up the clipboard, and made his way out of the room.

"Hey, Nakano-san," the old man turned around, hand on the doorknob, "Thanks."

"You can thank me by staying with my wife and Me." the old man left and closed the door before the blond could object.

* * *

Hinata looked at the room; the doctor insisted that she and Naruto stayed with them. At least until they found a permanent residence. Nakano's wife had led the Hyuuga to her daughter's old room, and had left to take Naruto to the guest room.

"Mori-san, could you please come into the kitchen?!"

"Coming!" she shouted down the hallway, and walked into the kitchen.

"So what do you want for dinner?" asked the old woman, her gray eyes sparkling as she tied an apron around her waist.

The Hyuuga folded her arms, "oh no, I'm cooking dinner." Kobayashi looked at the girl astonished, she had thought that the girl was unusually shy, this was out of character. "You and Nakano-san are giving us a place to stay; not asking for payment. Well dinner is my payment. Deal?"

"Deal," replied the aged woman, handing over the apron.

"And please call me Hinata-san," she said, as she inspected the refrigerator.

"As long as you call me Kobayashi-san, no more formal last name stuff. Deal?"

"Deal," As both laughed.

* * *

Naruto looked across his room; he had unpacked and had just sat on the bed to think. He had lost control, she had seen the Kyuubi. . . and then later he had kissed her on the cheek. A quick I'm-so-glad-you're-not-dead peck on the cheek. No big deal, right? Wrong. Dead wrong.

Ok, so he admitted it, he liked her. It had started with a small physical attraction, her long hair, perfect skin, and gentle eyes. After spending a month with the Hyuuga, he had only grown more attracted, not just physically. She listened to him, didn't just sit there and nod at the appropriate times, she paid attention, and commented, and even laughed. That was another trait, her laugh. He was sure he hadn't heard it before they had left Konoha. One thing he knew, it was beautiful. He remembered that he had told her that she should laugh more often. It resulted in her blushing timidly, playing with her fingers, and the blond thinking it was cute.

So he pretended like the kiss had never happened, like it was no big deal. But then she kept blushing! Since leaving the village, her stuttering and blushing had subsided, mostly; but now it was back full force, when she saw him. It felt (to him) like she was embarrassed, and scared of the power she knew he had.

"Naruto-san, its dinner time!" the blonde's head jerked up in surprise as his mind made the connection Dinner=Food. Before you could say 'Dattebayo' he was sitting at the table.

He watched as Hinata placed the food on the table. He eagerly lifted his fork and took a bite of the curry. "I didn't know you could cook Hinata-chan."

"I-I t-taught myself w-when I w-was little. "

"You could open a restaurant with this stuff, it's amazing!"

The old couple tried the curry as well, "He's right Hinata-san," added Kobayashi.

"Oh. . . I-I d-don't know. . ."

"Why not?" asked Kichi, "there's an old building that used to be a restaurant. It's in the middle of town, but no one has bothered to fix it up. You both could get it for cheap, and open up business with this food."

"Sounds good to me, my Godfather left me some money before he died, we could use it to start." The blond added to the argument.

Soon they were all discussing the possibilities, asking Hinata what she could cook, and making plans. It was Kichi who asked the question, "What are you going to call it?" they were all stumped, all the ideas they thought of were rejected, nothing fit.

"How about. . . The Lavender Lady?" asked the blond, his sapphire eyes looking up in thought.

They all looked at him, "perfect." The meal ended and Hinata got up to do the dishes.

"I'll help you," said Naruto, picking up the last of the silverware.

"Thanks N-Naruto-kun." They both retreated to the kitchen, and began to wash the dishes in the sink. They stood there in silence, Naruto trying to figure how to say what he needed to.

"Umm... Hinata, we need to talk."

"Ano. . .W-why?" she asked not taking her eyes off the plate she was scrubbing.

"I need to explain. I know you want to know, too," his azure eyes looked into hers as she looked up from the dishes, "go on a walk with me as I tell you the story?"

"S-sure."

After finishing the dishes, the blond went to ask Kichi for directions, telling him that he and Hinata wanted to see the old building. After telling the boy the way, the old doctor told them to both wear jackets and be back before it was too late.

* * *

The ninja walked through the town, it was about 7 and the sun was starting to set. After looking at the building, they decided it would be perfect. Walking through town they came to a small park, and sat down on a bench. They looked forward, at the trees. The blond sighed, "Hinata, did you know that it's impossible to kill a demon?"

"N-no. . ." she answered, wondering where he was going to go with the statement.

"Well it is, you can kill them temporarily, but they come back eventually. It could be the next day, or one hundred years later. But if you seal them inside a living being, they die with that person, only to exist in the demon world."

"ano. . N-Naruto-kun. . . . W-where are y-you g-going w-with this?"

Naruto kept his sapphire eyes forward, "do you remember the story they told about the Kyuubi accident 17 years ago?"

The Hyuuga's pale eyes widened, "The F-fourth d-died in order t-to k-kill it."

"The story only tells part of the truth, the fourth died using his life, and five of his comrades, to strengthen the seal he used upon his new born son . . . me."

The pale girl couldn't believe it; the Kyuubi was sealed within Naruto! She sat there, staring at his profile as he continued to look at the trees. It explained so much; the whispers she heard from the adults, him being called a demon, monster, and a killer. Why so many of the elders objected when he became a Chunnin, and then a Jounin. And how horribly he'd been treated! She had seen it, never even tried to stop it, and he was the son of a Hokage! Of course he'd end up being the one with a demon sealed inside to protect the village! "N-Naruto-kun. . ." she looked at him; he was shaking, "_don't stutter Hinata! This is important! Don't stutter, get a hold of yourself!" _"b-before we were at-t-tacked you said s-something about b-being afraid of l-loosing me as a friend, **A/N- refer to chapter 9** is this w-what you were t-talking about?"

The blond slowly nodded his head; still not looking at her, "d-did you think I'd call you a monster or s-something?" she asked nervously, "I can't believe you're that stupid." He turned to her in surprise. "Naruto, there are few things I know for certain, but there is one thing that will never change. You, Naruto; you will always be the strong, kind, and caring person you are. The fact that you have a monster sealed within you does not make you the monster itself." She paused, reaching her hand forward to place it against his chest, next to his heart, "That demon has nothing to do with your heart, it doesn't change who you are."

The blonde's mind raced, she didn't hate him. He couldn't say anything; he just stared into her eyes. Somehow, he found himself hugging her, his arms wrapped around her, his face on her shoulder, letting the silent tears fall from his eyes. They sat there as the Hyuuga quietly hummed into his ear, and tenderly rubbed his back, Naruto didn't see, but she was blushing like mad. "Thank you Hinata," he whispered and gave her a tight squeeze before letting go. Wiping his eyes, "Hinata-chan, there's one more thing." As he told her about the fourth appearing, finding out that his dad was THE fourth, and telling him to summon Gamabunta. "I want to go, but I don't know if I'll have to leave or something, and if I do, how long I'll be gone." but she told him it didn't matter if he ended up leaving for a day or a year, it was what he had to do.

"Think you can handle opening a restaurant by yourself?"

"I'm a ninja, I think I can handle it," she said, winking.

* * *

You know what? I hate Hinata's stupid stuttering!! It drives me nuts! I hate reading it, I hate typing it! Get a hold of yourself Hinata you're driving me nuts! That's why from the point of Naruto telling her that he has the Kyuubi sealed in him she isn't stuttering. I made her get some courage. It makes me happy, now she'll only stutter on the occasion!

Anyway. An emotional chapter for Naruto.

(also, i can't seem to come up with chapter names, please, anyone who can think of one for this chappy, tell me!!)


	12. Chapter 12: Dinner

Chapter 12

disclaimer- DO NOT OWN

* * *

Tsunade looked up surprised as the messenger knocked on the door. "Hokage-sama, you need to go to that meeting with the Elders." He said through the door.

"Fine, I'm coming." She snapped, obviously irritated, "Naruto, I want you here tomorrow, to talk some more."

"Giving me orders, Baa-Chan? I thought that I didn't work for you anymore."

"Shut up brat," the Hokage paused, thinking for a moment. "You'll need a place to stay for . . . how long did you say you were staying?"

"I didn't say - you're getting old Tsunade," he received a good smack on the head for that one, "only three or four days."

"Ok," she walked back to her desk and wrote a quick note and signed it, then handed it to him. "Here, just give this to the receptionist at the hotel." Quickly told him which hotel, "You remember where it is?"

"Baa-Chan, I may have not been here for a long time, but I still know this place. Don't go thinking that I'll get lost or something."

They both left the office, and Naruto applied the genjutsu and desguised himself once again as a merchant.

Naruto walked to the hotel, and got keys to a room. After he put his luggage in the room, he walked around Konoha. Just viewing the village, walking along the main and back streets.

Perhaps it was only natural that he ended up at Ichiraku's. He walked in and sat down on the stool. Ayame greeted him happily, "hello, what would you like tonight?"

The disguised blond inhaled deeply before answering, "A large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet please."

She paused; she hadn't heard someone say that exact phrase in ten years, "I'll get right on that."

The first bowl he savored every bite, wanting to remember the taste in case he didn't have another bowl in another ten years. Then, what had seemed within moments, he had had 34 large bowls; Teuchi was worried, the merchant was approaching Naruto's record of 37 bowls in one sitting. Though while he was happy that there was someone out there who loved his ramen as much as Naruto, he didn't want to see the boy's record broken. He finished the 36th bowl and heaved a sigh, his hand happily patting his stomach. "How did you like it?" asked the old man.

"Loved it," the merchant paused thinking for a moment, "I once met a man while at another ramen stand about eight years ago. He claimed that the best ramen stand was in the Leaf village, and no other could compare to it. Looks like he was right."

"Really? May I ask who this person was?"

"I don't know his name; he never gave it to me. However, he had four very prominent traits; for one, he was very loud, two, his spiky hair was a bright blond, and three, he large blue eyes, and fourth, he had what looked like whiskers on his cheeks, birthmarks by the look of them. He stood out easily in a crowd of people with brown hair and eyes."

Teuchi's eyes widened, "do you remember where you saw him?"

"No, I can't remember what village I was in at the time."

The old cook sighed; business really had never been the same ever since Naruto had left. "So what are you doing in Konoha? Traveling? Business?"

"Business, I'm only going to be here for a few days though."

"I hope to see more of you; I haven't had a customer like you in ten years."

"I'll come by when I can," the merchant gave him a smile, and left.

Teuchi looked at his daughter. "So Naruto's still out there," he said, "someone has seen him, even though it's been eight years since that sighting."

"What was that customer's name?"

The old man paused, "I don't know, he didn't say. . ."

* * *

bah, filler chapter, sorry for it. . . . but the scene was in my head and wouldn't go away

so anyway. hope you enjoyed it.


	13. Chapter 13:

Chapter 13-

hey people! How you all doin'? good news! I just got one friend totally addicted to Naruto (pandasan18) and another who is pretty much in love with it, she'd be addicted too, but she can't read it online. Oh well. So anyway let's continue on with the story

so here's 'nother chapter! happiness!! i really must thank all of you who are still reading this. i read the first chapter and died because of how horrible it was written, i'm surprised anyone read chapter 2!

* * *

Mimiru was playing cats cradle with Hana in the back yard. It was a peaceful day. Hinata doing the laundry, the twins wrestling in the grass. "Don't kill each other!" Mimiru shouted, "_even though most brothers wrestle . . . these two are just over the top._" She thought. Watching the blonds. They were light on their feet, had quick reflexes, and their tackles were hard, even if they were only six years old. Their fights were becoming more extravagant and dangerous. They were hyperactive, and it was like they had taught themselves taijutsu. They would be a force you wouldn't want to mess with if they were properly trained.

"Hana! Would you go get the basket of laundry I left inside the house?!" Hinata called from across the yard.

"Ok mom! Where did you leave it?!"

"By the bathroom door!"

The girl ran inside. After she had closed the door Hinata came over and whispered to Mimiru, "Would you take the kids to the movies, I need an hour or two to myself."

"Sure nee-san." She replied, "What are you going to do?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Train, it'll take my mind off things."

"_What she needs is some sleep."_ thought Mimiru. It was true, Hinata had bags under her eyes, and she hadn't been able to sleep well. After sharing a bed with Naruto for nearly ten years, it was easy not to blame her, she needed him.

"Hey Minato! Let go of Jiraiya," he Minato had finally gotten his twin in a headlock, "we're going to a movie!"

"YES!! Movie!!"

* * *

Hinata rammed the tree, chakra surging from her palm. The last of the bark went flying. She had been going through all the drills. It had been over three hours now. She leaned against the tree and sighed. It was like the moment she stopped all the thoughts she had been avoiding came back. _"We've been found. Naruto's gone. I might have to go back. What would happen to the kids?"_ questions raced thru her mind. "I've always feared this would happen." She said to no one in particular.

-------------------------------Flash back--------------------------------------

Hinata stared at the ceiling. She had woken up and couldn't go back to sleep, it was probably only one in the morning. The sun wouldn't be up for another six hours. She got out of the bed, and shivered. It was amazing how cold it was. She quickly put a robe on over her pajamas and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

The night air stung her lungs as she breathed it in. It was a beautiful night, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the stars lighted the hills. She made her way to the kitchen; she might be able to steal to snack. It was probably too early, but she decided to take her chances. Approaching the kitchen, the girl stopped, and tested the door. To her astonishment, it was open.

"What are you doing here?" the question came so suddenly that Hinata jumped and squeaked in surprise.

"Shimizu-san! I umm… I-I mean. .I" she fumbled, trying to make a sentence.

"Couldn't sleep?" the old woman completed the sentence for her.

"Hai. . ."

The old woman studied Hinata. The girl was blushing profusely. "Well that won't do! This is a bath house for goodness sakes; you're supposed to be relaxed."

"W-well I was, I mean, I am. . . I just woke up and couldn't stop thinking." The indigo haired girl blurted out before she said something really stupid.

"Well then, you sound like you need to get in the hot springs." The woman replied.

"I thought that they didn't open until seven. . ."

"Oh who cares about rules, my husband won't care if I let one girl into the springs." Shimizu got up and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and started to lead her out the door and into the hall way. The wrinkled lady opened the closet handed a towel to the girl, who just stood there, dumbstruck.

"Namikaze-san?" no response, "Namikaze-san," she said a little louder. The girl jumped, startled.

"Oh sorry, I'm not used to being called that yet," Hinata said shyly.

"Hmm... how long have you been married?" Shimizu asked, genuinely curious, eyes peering over her large nose.

"About a week," the girl answered looking at the ground.

"That proves that now is not the time to be all tense, get in that bath and relax." The old woman began to walk away.

"Hai! Arigato!" she said to the back turned toward her.

"No need to thank me dear, have a nice night." And without another word, turned back to the direction of the kitchen.

Hinata quickly walked to the spring, it was cold, wrapped only in a towel. Heaving a great sigh as she settled into the water. The steam from the spring and the stars created a beautiful picture in the night. Hinata continued to gaze as the balls of hot burning gas millions of miles away that glimmered against the velvety sky.

"Hey."

Hinata jumped once again as she heard the unexpected voice behind her.

Naruto sat next to the white eyed girl, and placed an arm around her shoulder. "I woke up and you weren't there. I ran into Shimizu and she said you were here."

"Yes. . . I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," she whispered, "I just couldn't stop thinking."

"'bout what?" the blond asked, looking at the stars.

"Konoha," Naruto barely heard the word, when it registered, he turned his head to look at the profile of her face. "My father, and. . .Well . . . what he would do if he found out about us being. . ."

"Married?"

"Yeah. . ." she pulled her knees against her chest, as if trying to create a barrier between herself and the thoughts of what her father would say.

Suddenly, Naruto was pulling her onto his lap, arms around her waist, "Hinata, none of that matters," he assured her, looking into her eyes, "all that matters is that we have each other."

She looked at him, as if trying to find a hint of a lie in his eyes. Finding none, she nodded slowly, and then placed her head on his shoulder. Naruto pulled her closer, he kissed her lightly behind the ear and whispered, "I love you Hinata."

---------------------------End Flash back--------------------------------------

Hinata stood up, exhausted, "_it's time to go back, I wonder if Mimiru is back with the kids, laundry is probably dry." _She thought, as thunder strikes. "_Crap, when did it get so cloudy?! It wasn't supposed to rain today!"_

She quickly applied a genjutsu to hide all her ninja gear, and ran to the village. She always trained far away. She and Naruto used to go on 'walks' together when the kids were with Mimiru, and train.

She slowed down to a fast jog as she entered the village, and made way to her house. Out side the gate, she was about to push it open when she felt an unusual presence.

"Hyuuga, excuse me, Namikaze Hinata." Hinata's blood chilled and goose bumps aroused on her skin, at the sound of the cold voice behind her.

Turning, she saw his black robe, decorated with blood red clouds. Sucking in a breath, she hissed his name under her breath "Uchiha. . . Itachi. . ."

* * *

Don't you just love NaruHina fluff? I do!! (what did you guys think of it? i'm a fifteen year old never been kissed, never really been into the "oh my gosh i have the biggest crush" sorta girl, so romance isn't exactly my best)

man, i loved writing Shimizu, she just a one chappy character, but her personality is fun, don't you love old ladies like that?

so, i'm taking a break from writing, sorry if you don't hear from me in two months, (hopefully not that long)

Oh and, how's that for a cliff hanger? He he he!!

remember Reviews shall be loved forever. especially if you can think of a title for the chappy, i just can't think of one. . .


	14. Chapter 14:

Chapter 14- do not own, duh. (OC's are mine!!)

i'm a big liar, me and taking breaks only go together when it deals with homework (this translates into- avoiding homework until last possible moment)

Bleh, how I originally wanted this to go didn't work. This is how I described my situation to my friends- I have the strait line of stuff I've written, and the nearly strait/slightly fuzzy line of chapters after 14, and then chapter 14- mess of fuzzy lines going in every which way direction. So, luckily, my friend Beth-chan is amazing and I told her the situations and she told me the best one. So if you don't like it. Blame her. (Kidding)

* * *

Mimiru walked with the kids, eating ice cream. Jiraiya and Minato had it all over their fingers, and were hastily licking all the melted streams of orange off the stick and their hands. Hana had slowly been sucking on her blue ice cream, thinking.

"Mimi-oba-chan? Can I ask you a question?" Hana looked at her adopted aunt questioningly.

"Sure, I may not give you an answer, and sometimes you may not like the answer I give you, but you can ask," Mimiru replied

"Can I ask you anything?

"Yep, as long as it's my answer to give, I'll try and answer best I can" she said, smiling down at the girl. Hana looked at her ice cream as she thought.

"Can we go to another movie tomorrow, Mimi-oba-chan? Please??" Pleaded Minato, his mix-matched eyes using the "puppy-dog-eye-no-jutsu."

"Can we?? Can we please, please, please?????" Jiraiya joined in the obnoxious attack.

Luckily, Mimiru was immune to it, "only if your mother says we can!" she began running toward the direction of the house, "Come on slow pokes, last one there has to tell you're mom why we're an hour late!!" the twins felt chills go down their spines, they had been setting up a prank, the twins were sure it would be the biggest the village had ever seen. It was so big, even Hana had agreed to partake. **A/N- Hana's the mature one :P**

The race was on! Mimiru was running ahead, leading the way through the crowd, at one point, she was over come by Hana, Minato, and Jiraiya, all running at full speed. It lasted for about 30 seconds, and then Mimi's violet eyes gleamed, as she dashed ahead. The kids realized that they had been tricked, and the race for first quickly became a race for second.

Suddenly, they heard screams coming from where they were headed. Mimiru stopped, and looked at the scene in front of her, the villagers were running away, and there were kunai scattered along the ground. Hana ran into her aunt, "mph," she looked around the woman's waist, "what's going on Mimi-oba-chan?"

The chocolate haired woman didn't reply, merely looked upon the scene in front of her. Hinata was trying to stand strait, but she was panting too hard, and her muscles were beginning to give way. She was glaring at he opponent, who wasn't bothering to use any type of genjutsu. "Hinata . . . ." Mimiru mumbled as she tried to register everything that was going on.

"Mimiru!!" the kuniochi yelled, "Get out of here, there's nothing you can do!" despite Hinata's efforts, none of the four moved.

"_Why is Nee-chan being attacked? Is that? . . . No. . . ." _the girl looked at the attacker; his cloak was dark as the night, patterned with red clouds, like the color of blood. . "_Akatsuki. Uchiha Itachi, so they found them. . ." _she began to weigh her options, she couldn't attack - the man was an S-class missing-nin - If she took the kids and ran, he could easily catch up. Before Mimiru could make up her mind on what to do, instinct took over when an array of shuriken launched.

Mimiru focused her chakra to her feet and jumped, caught the first shuriken, deflecting the rest, unfortunately, she missed one, and it hit her left shoulder.

"Mimiru I . . . told you . . . to run. . ." Hinata's voice was beginning to fail her, as she gasped for air, she was completely out of chakra, and was trying to stay conscious.

The girl clenched her teeth and pulled the weapon out of her skin, "Nee-Chan, it's obvious you can't defend yourself right now."

"And you. . ." her breathing was getting harder, "think that . . . you . . . can defeat . . . him?"

"I'm not stupid Hinata; I can't win this fight, even if I gave it my all."

"Annoying girl," Itachi appeared in front of Mimiru, and placed his finger on her forehead, "Why don't you relive your worst memories and see if you have the strength to try and fight."

-----

Hana didn't understand anything. Her mother was being attacked by some . . . ninja person, and then her aunt was all of a sudden so fast one second she was Hana's side, the next, she had a knife sticking out of her shoulder meters away. They were talking about something, "Why don't you relive your worst memories and see if you have the strength to try and fight." She heard the man say. Suddenly, Mimiru's body jerked, and she fell to the ground. What happened next confused the daughter even more, in a flash, Hinata was being held over the man's shoulder, out cold.

----

Mimiru held her head, as the memory ran through her mind, the sounds as vibrant as they had been thirteen years previously, "_screams, the clank as metal met metal . . . death . . . NII-CHAN!! Mommy . . . Daddy . . . don't leave me! And then, those cold red eyes."_

"Tell the Jinchuuriki that we have his wife and kids, we'll be waiting," She was on her hands and knees, panting, sweat drenched. "_I need to protect the kids. . ." _out of desperation, she activated her Kekkei Genkai. Pain erupted from her back, the long scars that ran down her back reopened, just a few centimeters from her spine on either side. She screamed.

**A/N- was going to end it here, but my dear readers, you deserve better than that (And I really wanted to reveal mimi-chan's kekkei genkai ^.^)**

"RUN!!" she screamed, as she flew. She flapped her wings once, and quickly glided to the children. She stepped down behind them and began to run with them, willing them to go faster. Another array of weaponry flew, and the kunai impaled her, as she spread her wings to protect the attack from the three Namikazes.

"OBA-CHAN!!" they yelled, worried when she yelled in pain.

"Don't worry! Just keep running!!" they kept going, until Minato fell down, exhausted. They all sat on the side of the road. Mimiru thought about how long it would take to get to Konoha, it took a regular team of ninja 2 ½ days to get there, at an average walking speed. Even though they had gone the distance Naruto would have traveled in a day, the children wouldn't be able to run that long again. She guessed it would be two days before they reached the leaf. "Come on guys, let's build a fire, it's getting late."

They found water at a near by river, and prepared a fire nearby. They sat down again exhausted. Mimiru groaned, and began to pull a kunai from her wing. After a while, there was one left, and she couldn't reach it. "Minato-chan," who was closest, "take the handle and pull it out as quickly as you can, Ok?"

He obeyed, and yanked it out. His aunt held in the scream and tried not to let the tears run down her face. She swore under her breath, "He hit the feather perfectly. . . Hana, the feather where the kunai was, it's bent right?'

"Yeah. . ."

"Take a good hold of it . . . got a good hold?"

"Yes. . ."

"Now pull on three, one . . . two . . . three!"

The woman couldn't hold in her scream the second time. She jerked her wings, and accidently hit Hana in the face. She lay on the ground, panting, as her niece and nephews stared at her. Hana looked at the feather in her hand; it weighed almost nothing, and there was a bit of wet blood at the quill. Pastel lines of magenta and sky blue appeared along the white barbs when she turned it in the light. Her aunt's wings were large and fluffy, but the ends looked sharp.

"Oba-san. . ."

"Hmmm?" she looked up, "What's with . . . the formality?"

"What's going on? Why did that man take Mom?" Hana's voice cracked, as she held back tears.

Mimiru sighed as she stood up, "remember how I said I can't give you the answers that don't belong to me?" Hana nodded, "I'm sorry honey," She placed her hands on the girl's shoulders, "but the answer to the questions you're asking aren't mine to give." She paused for a moment, "you guys start the fire, and I'll get us some dinner."

The chocolate haired woman went to the small river and caught a few fish with the kunai. They ate dinner and all quickly began to fall asleep. Mimiru placed her wings over the children to keep them warm, and fell asleep as well.

**A/N-ok, so it's still an awful way to end it, but at least you know that the kids are fine ^.^'')**

* * *

Naruto was waiting outside the Hokage's office. She was arguing with Shizune, something about paperwork and meetings. The disguised blond hesitated before knocking on the door. "Come in" he heard the Hokage say, clearly frustrated with her assistant. The 'merchant' walked in.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, is this a bad time?"

"Unfortunately, I have a couple meetings to go to, and I won't be able to continue our. . ." Tsunade quickly tried to find the right word, "discussion."

"Just a couple meetings!? Oh, and what about all of that paperwork!? I told you not to leave it to the last minute!" Shizune yelled at the woman. "Excuse me sir, but would you please leave?" she snapped at Naruto, it was more like an order. She still didn't like the man, he was suspicious and Tsunade had refused to say anything about him.

"I'll be going then," he said, bowing slightly before exiting through the door. After he heard the door click shut, he waited listening once again.

"Shizune. . .where's my sake?"

"I hid it; you have to do this paper work.'

"SHIZUNE, BRING ME MY SAKE!" roared Tsunade, as Naruto smirked and walked out of the building.

* * *

Naruto sat in the restaurant, waiting for his meat to cook. After eating a few bites of the beef, he reached for the glass of water to his right. He heard a crack, and a chill ran throughout his body.

* * *

Hey ya' people!! How 'yawl doin'? Hope you liked the chapter!! For those that don't know, the cracking glass thing is a bad omen (but all of you know that :P)

Bah. I can't write fight scenes. So what do you think? Mimiru being a ninja. Mimiru is such an idiot, fighting Itatchi, but she insisted. Oh, I bet all of you want to know what those memories were about, don't you? Well too bad!! I'm not telling yet!

If you don't understand my description of mimiru, I drew her- applesauce18. deviantart . com/art/Flying-is-My-Favorite-Pastime-158512352 (without the spaces)

My senpai Pandasan18 is awsome and drew some pictures Minato and Jiraiya- pandasan18 . devianart . com/art/Unrelated-Nephews-157484373 (still, without the spaces) (the story she describes will later be a filler when i'm on writers block and you guys need a chappy

and Mimiru- pandasan18 . devianart . com/art/Unrelated-and-Just-as-Crazy-158250184 thanks senpai!! (once again, without the spaces)


	15. Chapter 15:

disclaimer- I do not freaking own, ('cept my OC's are mine!!!)

Chapter 15- another barrier has been overcome! (My barriers come in sets of 5 . . . well actually, each chapter is a barrier. *is a lazy butt*)

Anyway! I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Mimiru groaned as she sat up. Stretching her arms over her head and yawning, then smacking her lips and tongue; trying to get moisture back in her mouth. She stood up, and shook her wings out; the morning dew had collected on the feathers. Receiving a few "Heys,'' from the kids who had woken up due to the cold shower. The brown haired girl began to worry; it was starting to get really cold at night. Because it was the fire country, winter only seemed to last a few weeks at the end of December. Even though it was the middle of November, it was unusually hot during the day this year. Night was a different story though.

"Come on guys! Let's get some breakfast and then we're off!" Mimiru caught some fish from the small river, while the kids restarted the fire. _"I'm really glad that Naruto and Hinata taught them the basics when it comes to camping. At least that's what the kids think. . ."_ it was true, the kids knew everything a ninja would know when it came to surviving, even though neither had said it out loud, the parents feared that their kids would be on the run. "_Just like they are now. . ."_ Mimiru thought.

While the fish cooked over the fire, she inspected her right wing; it kept sending waves of pain when she moved it. Slowly, moving her hand over the feathers and bone, she found the spot. She swore, and muttered under her breath, "He fractured the bone, when I get a hold of him. . ." she continued to think of ways of killing Itachi, even though she knew she was nowhere near strong enough to kill an Akastuki, "ugh, I won't be able to fly for a week." She concluded, and then went back to thinking of ways to torture the Uchiha. **A/N- when Mimi-chan gets mad, and has a grudge against you, I suggest running very, very fast, and very, very far away. . . **quickly, she began to 'ungrow' her wings. The cuts down her back healed quickly, leaving the scars pink, newly healed. It hurt, even more than usual because of the fracture, but they healed faster when they weren't physically there. After eating, they started to walk, they didn't talk much, and everyone was tired.

After a few hours, Jiraiya was the first to speak, "where are we going oba-chan?" he asked.

"To your father."

"How do you know where he is? Have you been to his old village before?"

"No, but I know that if we just follow this path, we'll get there."

"How long will it take us to get there?" asked Minato

"About a day, three days at the most."

----Time lapse here, walking is so much fun to read about XP---

They were about two miles from the gate. After traveling for a day and a half, they were all exhausted. They hadn't really talked much; the kids knew Mimiru wasn't in the mood. The chocolate haired girl turned and walked into the woods, "come one guys, we're taking a break." They walked into the cover of the trees, and sat down, within minutes, the kids were fast asleep. **A/N- I'm not going to pretend that I know Japanese, so Justus that I make up will be in English. **Sitting down as well, legs crossed, Mimiru made her hand signs and activiated her jutsu. "Two Bodies, One Mind Technique," she whispered, as not to wake the kids. To her left, a Shadow clone appeared, but instead of thinking like a different person, the clone shared a mind with the original **A/N- obviously **the clone made its way to the village, not bothering to act like it was in no pain.

* * *

Shikamaru was looking at the clouds as he sat at the gate. He didn't mind the job, it was better than being an errand boy. Kotetsu and Izumo were coming to relieve him of the job though, he got up and they took their seats, Kotetsu was already beginning to fall asleep. He looked at the clouds once again, there was an interesting formation. He turned his head away from the sky to look at the road. To his surprise, someone was actually coming. She was walking, stumbling occasionally. Upon closer inspection, her slightly longer than shoulder length hair brown was mangled, and she was holding her left shoulder, which was bandaged with what looked like the hem of the girl's green shirt. "Hey!" The Jounin yelled at her. She paid him no mind and continued to walk forward, into the village, past him. He grabbed her shoulder, causing her to stumble, "hey, do you need some help?"

She looked at him with plum eyes, confused. "I'm trying to find . . ." she stopped, trying to think of what to say. "I'm looking for someone."

It was obvious she was struggling to find the words, "come on, I'll take you to the hospital." He began to lead the way, "_troublesome, but if I go home, Temari will make me clean or something." _He shuddered at the thought.

* * *

Mimiru realized how hard it would be to find Naruto. He wouldn't have given his name, and he would be under a henge. Her head hurt trying to think of a way to not give away who she was looking for, it wasn't working. Then some ninja with pineapple like hair was taking her to a hospital. Before she knew it, she was sitting on the bed, and the ninja was talking to her. "So, can you tell me your name? We may be able to help you find who you're looking for."

She looked at him, trying to decide whether or not she could trust him, "my name is Tsubasa, I need to find my nii-chan."

"Can you tell me his name?"

"No."

"Give a description?"

She paused before answering, "No."

"_Well that got us nowhere, and how can you not know what your brother looks like?" _Shikamaru thought.

"He's here on . . . business," Tsubasa piped up, "he was traveling with a group of ninja's. . ."

"Can you tell me the ninjas' names?"

The girl moved her hand from gripping her shoulder to her head, trying to recall. "I can't remember. . ."

Mimiru began muttering under her breath again. Shikamaru began to strain his ears, trying to pick up what she was saying.

". . . next time I see that stupid Itachi I'm gonna rip his head off. . ." was all Shikamaru could hear.

"Itachi?" he asked suspicion in his voice.

"yeah!" she snapped, "Uchiha Itachi has to be from your stupid village, and then he has to join the stupid Akatsuki," she took a big breath, "and then go attack my family and kidnap my Nee-chan and then go and GIVE ME THE BIGGEST HEADACHE!" she was standing and yelling. It was obvious that she had lost it.

"Akatsuki?" asked the jounin, the gears turning in his head.

The girl sucked in a breath, placing her hands over her mouth, as she realized how much she had said. She sat down, trying to calm herself.

"Why would the Akatsuki, who haven't been seen for ten years, attack your family?" he spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully.

Mimiru cursed herself, trying to think of something to do, maybe she should run. She would just have to run to the Hokage's. Naruto had come here to talk to the Hokage anyway.

The Nara looked at the girl as he continued to think. He realized now that she must have been under a lot of mental strain, she would have been under one of Itachi's genjutsus at one point, and they messed everyone up for a few days. He watched her body language; it was obvious she was mad and nervous. Suddenly, she was dashing out of the room, via window. "HEY!" she jumped down, three stories. "_Well, looks like she's been trained too, this is getting more troublesome by the minute." _He would have to report this to the Hokage. He walked out of the room, hands in his pockets, it was obvious he wouldn't have to worry; she would probably pass out in five minutes from exhaustion.

* * *

Mimiru stumbled, getting up. She began to run toward what she assumed was the Hokage's office, not wanting to have to deal with more people asking questions, she jumped up to the highest floor to the window. Quickly, she opened it, and fell through **A/N- how graceful XP **standing, groaning and holding her shoulder again, it was just her luck that she had landed on it. **A/N- if you don't get why Mimi's shoulder hurts, refer back to when Itachi was attacking Hinata in Chappy 14. **

"Mimiru?" the girl looked up in response, recognizing the voice. She saw Naruto staring back at her.

"I found you," she began to walk toward him, but fell forward instead. Tsunade, who had stood up in surprise when the girl had come in, caught Mimiru before she hit the ground.

"Naruto, do you know this girl?" the Hokage inquired, looking at the blond.

"Yes, she's a friend of Hinata and mine," he answered, rushing over. "Mimiru, why are you here? What happened?" he pleaded with the girl, worry in his voice.

"We were attacked." Her head was tilted down, she was breathing hard.

"What?! By who?!"

The violet eyed girl paused a moment and looked up, "Akatsuki."

Tsunade and Naruto felt chills run down their spines. "W-what?" he asked again.

"Look, I can't explain everything right now; I can't control this Jutsu much longer. The kids and I are a couple miles from the gate." the clone disappeared.

* * *

Shikamaru was nearing the Hokage's office, when he saw someone jump out of the window, and being running toward him.

"Shikamaru, come one! Follow me!" the blond yelled, as he passed the Nara.

The ninja followed, while thinking, _"I see him for five seconds and he's already giving me orders. Troublesome."_

* * *

Soooooo............what do 'ya think?? RxR please!!! oh, and i seriously can not think of any chapter names right now, so if anyone is awsome enough to think of one for me. . . .

Written while listening to the genius known as Joe Hisaishi. So it was my first day of SPRING break. And it . . . snowed all day. . . . . Utah weather annoys. (I like summer and winter equally, they both annoy me. I should go live in Hawaii) It's like the weather has been playing an April fools day joke on us, 'cept it keeps going on and on!


	16. Chapter 16:

Chapter 16- finally!

*pokes head out of bedroom and sees angry readers* oh. . . hi guys. . . it's been what, five (almost six) months? Really? . . . . . . .

No really! I didn't mean to go on hiatus for so long, but school got stressful and writers block just wouldn't go away. And then I was gonna write all summer but I just got lazy. . . I didn't even draw.

But on a good note! I passed my driving test (by one point, it freaked me out!) And today's my birthday! I'm 16 YAHOO! However. I'm sick. Isn't that just the best thing for your birthday?

**Anyway. Read this- IMPORTANT! I'm a sophomore taking two Honors classes, and two AP classes. I'm also an orphan in the school play (Annie). I. Do. Not. Have. Free. Time! I don't know when the next chapter comes out, so please, please, bare with me.**

* * *

Previously . . . *deep voice like in some kid's cartoon*

_Shikamaru was nearing the Hokage's office, when he saw someone jump out of the window, and being running toward him.__"_I see him for five seconds and he's already giving me orders. Troublesome."

"Shikamaru, come one! Follow me!" the blond yelled, as he passed the Nara.

The ninja followed, while thinking,

* * *

Naruto ran along the path, searching for the chakra signatures he knew so well. "_There," _he thought, as he turned left into the forest. He spotted the kids, all lying against a tree, fast asleep. He stopped in front of them, and inspected them for any major wounds, to his relief all he found was a few scraped up knees, hands, and a lot of dirt. _"Where is she?"_ he got up, and searched for her, and realized that she had continued on a bit further. She too, when he found her, was slumped against a tree. Unfortunately, she wasn't in as good a shape as the kids, inspecting her shoulder, he saw that the cut was deep, hitting the bone. Worst part was- it was getting infected. He picked her up, careful not to arouse her, and ran back over to the kids and Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, I need you to stay here, I'll be back in three minutes," and before the lazy could open his mouth to object, an orange-yellow flash, he was gone.

"_A yellow flash. . . _Shikamaru concluded, eyes wide, and looked down at the kids, as the gears clicked in his head. He sat against another tree, and started looking at the clouds, he was going to enjoy the three minutes of peace and quiet.

* * *

Sakura sighed; Sasuke had come to pick her up for their lunch date, but it had been interrupted before they could leave. First, she found out that Shikamaru had be 'interrogating' some patient that he had brought in, who jumped out a window, and run off to the Hokage's office. Naruto had not long after carried in a girl, unconscious and suffering from blood loss and chakra exhaustion. Sakura recognized her as Naruto's friend, Tsubasa Mimiru. He told her to change the girl's bandages, and get to the Hokage's office, ASAP. Just when the medic thought the day couldn't get weirder, he disappeared. Not in a puff of smoke like a clone or standard teleportation like Kakashi often used, she just turned around and he was gone.

* * *

Hana didn't want to wake up; she was having a deep dreamless sleep, and wanted to enjoy it. "Kiddo! It's time to wake up, come on." She moaned, and tried to ignore it. What was wrong with a short nap? She just wanted to sleep in peace. "Hana, wake up."

She opened her eyes, and saw one of the best things she could hope for, her father.

"DADDY!" she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, and hugged him tightly.

"Hey kiddo!" he hugged her back, and then looked at her face in intently, "are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Mimi-oba-chan kept us safe." She paused for a second, "did you know that Oba-chan is an angel, Daddy?"

Naruto smiled, "yep!"

They woke they twins, and Naruto introduced them to Shikamaru.

"Well we better get going," the blonde turned to Shikamaru, "You can meet us at the Hokage's, but if you want to go home, that's fine, just don't tell anyone 'bout this."

The lazy butt sighed, "I don't really care, but I don't want to go home, Temari's in one of her 'moods.'"

"Temari?" Naruto grinned, "Konoha's lazy genius married the Sand princess; never expected that."

"Speak for yourself, 'hyperactive knucklehead'."

"Yeah, whatever Shikamaru, will you carry Hana?" He nodded, and carried the girl on his back; Naruto did the same with Jiraiya and Minato. "Hold on guys!"

And they were running, it took them less than five minutes to get to the gate, dash past the guards (who had fallen asleep already) and run through the Hokage's door.

* * *

The nurse walked into the room, the patient was to have a shot, to prevent the infection in her shoulder from getting worse. She cleaned the girl's arm, and began preparing the needle. The nurse didn't hate giving shots, just when little kids were screaming; it was calming when the patient was unconscious, and you didn't have to worry about puncturing the wrong vein.

She injected the medicine, and continued with the clean up. Next she was going to get a blood transfusion; she approached the girl once again; who- to her surprise- was sitting up, eyes wide, looking at the nurse. She then proceeded to turn around, and jump out her window.

The nurse shook her head, "_what is it with ninjas and hating hospitals? You'd think they _like_ getting hurt!"_

* * *

Mimiru walked up the stairs, fuming; the secretary at the front had stood and tried to stop her, but one glare and she sat down and let the girl through. The injured girl grabbed the door handle, and then sighed when she discovered it was locked. "Sorry! I'm busy, come back later!" she recognized the voice of the Hokage coming through the door.

She took a deep breath, "NARUTO! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN UP THIS DOOR BEFORE I-"

She cut off when the blond opened the door, and then winced when she glowered at him, "they gave me a shot."

"ahh.. Sorry?"

"They tried to give me a _blood transfusion."_

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, "uhh. . ."

"Do you want me to die?"

"Well. . . . No?"

"Are you trying to make me angrier, nii-san?"

"No. . ."

"Then don't ever put me in a hospital again, or I'll-"

"Excuse me," Tsunade interrupted, "as much as I would love to hear the rest of this conversation, would you please explain to me what exactly is going on?"

Her violet eyes shifted over to the woman, "nothing really, I'm just threatening Naruto's manhood."

* * *

**A/N**- You know what? This chapter has been written off and on for the past two months, from eating Betty Crocker's icing strait from the plastic container, being sick, and getting distracted by youtube. I still want this chapter to be longer. So I'll keep going.

* * *

Mimiru sighed, "So what have the kids told you?"

Tsunade cleared her throat, "Actually, we were waiting for Kakashi, so we just started without him, but they were telling us that they had gone out to a movie and gotten ice cream."

Mimiru sighed, and looked around the room, she recognized the ninja with pineapple like hair and Naruto's teammate Sakura, then reverted her eyes to the female Hokage, "We were racing back, when we got to the house Hinata was fighting Itachi."

"ITACHI?" Sakura gasped, as Sasuke glared.

"Yes Sakura," Tsunade answered, "it would appear that the Akatsuki are back. Please continue Tsubasa-san."

Mimiru shrugged, "not much to tell, I was an idiot and attacked Itachi, Hinata was knocked unconscious, Itachi began to attack us and we ran."

"Hey guys! Am I late?" the copy cat appeared outside the window.

Everyone in the room turned and glared, Kakashi shrunk, "I'll take that as a yes. . ." as he entered the room.

Jiraiya sat next to his older brother, and could feel Minato's anger steadily growing. He looked at Hana; she was looking at all the adults, analyzing the situation, trying to figure out what was going on.

Jiraiya had stopped listening to their conversation a while back, he didn't really care. He just wanted to sleep. He was pulled from his trance of staring at the wall, when he felt an evil aura begin to fill the room. The blond looked up, startled by the sudden chill in the air.

Minato stood, his hands clenched, his voice angry, "This isn't getting us anywhere! My mom has been taken and you aren't doing ANYTHING!"

His voice took a dramatic crescendo, and he was nearly screaming by the end of his sentence. Hana looked at her brother in shock, as a red aura began to glow around him, bubbling, and taking form.

It was then that Hana saw something in her father's eyes that she had only seen a few times before. Fear.

* * *

Wasn't that much longer . . . . . yeah, I know, I suck. Onto the next chapter! Hopefully. . .


	17. Notice

My Dear Readers.

Ok, So thanks to a Review from Jessie Brown, I realized that I haven't updated this fanfiction in 11 months.

For not telling anyone why, I sincerely apologize.

Now I know that I shouldn't have to give reasons, or even really bad excuses. But I'm a looser, so I'm going to anyway.

At the start of my middle school life, I skipped math classes. Which later led me in taking harder classes the year before I was supposed to. That meant more AP classes as a Sophmore (no one takes AP physics in my school as a sophomore except those that have no other option) I'm a procrastinator, I joined the school play. I used these as excuses to put off my writing.

In the more practical sense-I kept looking back, and I realized I didn't like the way my story flowed, and many key points in the plot just didn't make sense.

Putting it plainly- I thought it generic and boring.

I, even as an amateur, do not feel I have the right to give readers who were kind enough to WANT to read my story, my second best.

Now I know. Every story is somehow related to another. After Harry Potter, all of a sudden, children had magic powers in all the books you read. In more recent stories, everyone is a sparkly pixie *cough* I mean vampire.

So I'm taking a new direction with this fanfiction. Instead of many flashbacks retelling Naruto's and Hinata's story, I'm telling it from the beginning. I've already restarted it, but since I rarely finish what I start (a bad habit of mine) I'm going to completely finish (or get very close to the end of) this story before I ever post it.

Now don't worry, the main points and story won't change (Well, a few, but they are essential) But this is something that I must do to satisfy myself, and I hope that you will support me in it.

Sincerely,

(The Stupid Author) AppleSauce18


End file.
